Et si
by tanylov
Summary: Et si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment? Et si Felicity et Oliver s'étaient rencontrés bien avant le naufrage? S'ils avaient eu une histoire qui n'était pas acceptée de tous? Les personnages, l'histoire de base et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous tirés de la série Arrow. Je tiens aussi à préciser que si vous n'êtes pas fan d'olicity, vaut mieux ne rien lire
1. Deux mondes différents

**Chapter 1: Deux mondes différents**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde, alors voilà, je viens juste de m'inscrire à . Çà fait longtemps que je lis des fictions sur Arrow (je suis super fan de cette série, elle rend folle, et le Olicity, mon Dieu!) sur ce site. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en écrire mais j'ai toujours eu peur de faire du n'importe quoi parce que d'abord je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire et de publier bien que c'est une de mes passions, ensuite le français ce n'est pas ma langue d'origine ce qui fait que mes phrases n'ont souvent pas de sens (et de fautes) et enfin je n'ai pas assez de temps. Cette histoire, ça fait plus de cinq mois que je l'ai en tête, mais j'ai toujours hésiter à la mettre en ligne. Aujourd'hui meme, j'ai décidé de le faire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Autres précisions: j'ai ajouté un personnage qui ne fait pas partie du casting original; il s'agit de Kendall Mayer, dans cette fiction, elle est la meilleure de Felicity et a un rôle très important.**

**Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 1: Deux mondes différents**

* * *

_Environ cinq ans plus tôt..._

Il y a environ cinq ans, Felicity Smoak, une jeune geekette blonde âgée de vingt ans arrive à Starling City avec sa meilleure amie Kendall Mayer pour s'installer, étant donné son recrutement à la grande entreprise Queen Consolidated qui a son siège dans cette ville. A la fois surexcitée et paniquée à l'idée de s'entretenir pour la première fois avec le grand patron, monsieur Robert Queen. Au fond d'elle-même,

elle sait qu'elle est assez compétente pour mériter ce poste qu'on lui a proposé, normal pour une fille qui a été classé deuxième au concours national de technologie d'information à 19 ans. Malgré ce privilège, elle a peur de tout foutre en l'air à cause de sa maladresse. S'il y avait un concours pour nommer la personne la plus maladroite et qui babille le plus, elle serait sortie première cette fois ci. Sa meilleure amie l'aide à se préparer et l'encourage.

Kendall et elle ont été amies depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans. En effet, quand le père de Felicity l'avait abandonnée elle et sa mère, cette dernière avait sombré dans la dépression pendant un moment, étant terrifiée ne sachant comment faire pour élever toute seule sa fille, vu qu'elle n'était qu'une serveuse de bar c'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'elle a rencontré le père de sa fille. Donna Smoak, n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi son mari l'avait délaissée seule avec une petite fille. A cette époque qu'elle considérait comme la plus difficile de sa vie, elle s'était tellement éloignée de sa fille. Celle-ci en souffrait et cela se répercutait sur son travail et sa conduite à l'école c'est ainsi que sa maitresse avait essayé de parler à sa mère, elle avait aussi proposé à ses camarades de classe de la soutenir.

Mais Felicity n'était pas du tout accepté par son entourage dans la mesure où elle était une surdouée, beaucoup plus petite et beaucoup trop maladroite. Elle a toujours été rejetée. C'était à ce moment que Kendall s'était rapprochée d'elle comprenant sa situation, elle aussi avait perdu ses parents lors d'un accident quand elle avait deux ans. elle vivait en ce temps là avec a tante maternelle. Depuis cette époque, elles avaient noué des liens d'amitié; elles ont évolué de camarades, amies, meilleures amies à sœurs, bien qu'il y ait un écart de trois ans entre elles.

Kendall, contrairement à Felicity, est une femme très sure d'elle, qui aime vivre pleinement et prendre des risques. Elle tient beaucoup à Felicity, quand elle a appris que cette dernière allait quitter Las Vegas, leur ville natale pour Starling City, elle a tout de suite décidé de venir avec elle, sous prétexte de prendre soin d'elle, car cette ville a eu la réputation d'être l'une des plus dangereuses. Elle est journaliste et vise une société renommée qui pourrait accepter son dossier sans trop rien demander; elle est aussi est très compétente dans son métier. Cependant, il faut avouer que la vraie raison de sa migration était qu'elle ne voulait pas se séparer de sa meilleure amie.

\- tu crois vraiment que tout ceci est nécessaire? Scotchée devant le miroir de sa chambre en train de se faire maquiller par Kendall, elle ajouta: je veux dire, c'est vrai que je suis super stressée mais me poudrer comme un clown ne changera pas les choses. En plus, il a déjà accepté mon dossier.

\- qu'importe, on ne sait jamais avec les hommes, s'il voit que tu n'es pas assez présentable, il pourrait très bien changer d'avis, avertit-elle tout en lui mettant du rouge à lèvre.

\- c'est ridicule ce que tu dis, je suis informaticienne, pas mannequin, empêchant son amie de lui mettre encore plus de maquillage.

\- mais tu as tout pour le devenir. Felicity, elle continue malgré les contestation de la blonde, tu vas travailler à Queen Consolidated, une entreprise qui fait partie des plus riches et célèbres dans le monde entier. Ne réalises-tu pas la chance que tu as? Dis moi, combien de personnes ont posté leur candidature et combien ont été recrutées?

\- tu crois que ça peut aller? Je fais toujours tout pour gâcher mes chances, peut être que... s'interrompit-elle tout à coup inquiète.

\- tout ira bien, Felicity, elle lui caressa l'épaule pour la rassurer. C'est moi qui te le dis, et tu sais plus que personne que je me trompe rarement.

\- tu as peut être raison, elle reprit son souffle un plus plus sure d'elle. Dans ce cas... ce n'est plus la peine de me mettre autant de maquillage comme une prostituée.

\- bien sur que non, je veux simplement être sure que tu seras la plus belle , même si tu l'es déjà, enfin, après moi bien sure, Felicity sourit à cette plaisanterie habituelle de Kendall. je parie que toutes les femmes seront super jalouses de toi et les hommes... OOuuhh! Je ne serai pas surprise quand tu me diras que tes collègues se sont tués pour toi, elle lui enleva ses verres, Felicity protesta aussitôt, et les reprend.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je ne vais nulle part sans mes lunettes.

\- Sauf au boulot... S'il te plait Felicity, mets des lentilles de contact, c'est plus sexy. Elle tend la main à Felicity lui exigeant de lui remettre les verres, celle-ci continua de s'opposer et ne lui donna pas les lunettes.

\- Non, je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise quand je travaillerai.

\- d'accord, alors enlève-les juste pour parler au bosse et ensuite tu les mets quand tu seras toute seule dans ton bureau.

\- marché conclu. Il faut qu'on fasse vite,je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard au travail dès le jour. Elle se laissa tombée sur la chaise en face de son miroir.

\- tu as encore au moins une heure. Donne-moi vingt minutes et tu peux t'en aller. J'en profiterai aussi pour aller déposer mon dossier à l'entreprise que j'ai visée.

\- il s'agit de laquelle déjà? s'enquit-elle.

\- Planet Media.

\- tu es sure de ne pas regretter d'être venue avec moi? Je veux dire, tu avais un poste en or à Las Vegas et à cause de moi, tu as dû tout laissé en plan. je me sens vraiment coupable.

\- tu ne devrais pas. Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir accepté de venir avec toi. Ce choix, je l'ai fait moi même et je sais pourquoi alors arrête de culpabiliser. Elle la rassura, Felicity satisfaite, répond par un sourire de reconnaissance. Et ne crois surtout pas que tu peux te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, ajouta-elle.

\- merci, dit simplement Felicity avant de poursuivre. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, Kendall. Avoua-t-elle les larmes au coin de l'œil prêtes à déborder tellement qu'elle était émue.

\- ça suffit maintenant, tu vas gaspiller le beau maquillage que je t'ai fait, changeons de sujets. Pour le maquillage, c'est bon, voyons le coté vestimentaire! Poursuivit Kendall déterminée à rendre son amie plus belle que jamais. Fatiguée de protester, Felicity se laissa finalement faire.

* * *

Oliver Queen, le jeune héritier milliardaire le plus populaire de Starling City. Connu pour sa réputation de tombeur, il est le playboy de la ville. Oliver est un jeune homme à qui la vie a toujours sourit, né sur des liasses des billets, il est très gâté par sa famille et ne manque jamais de rien, ceci le fait croire que la vie ne se résume qu'à des fêtes, des femmes, bref, tout lui sourit.

Assis dans le salon des Lance, bien orné par des canapés aux couleurs vives et chaudes, deux tables en marbre sur l'une d'elle on peut apercevoir la photo de famille; le père, Quentin Lance, le lieutenant de Starling City, respecté et admiré de tous, Dinah sa femme, posée et assez tolérante, Laurel fille ainée et petite amie officielle d'Oliver, elle est nouvellement avocate dans le cabinet de son père, enfin Sara, la cadette, étudiante en médecine et amante d'Oliver. Cette dernière et le bourreau des cœurs, assis seuls en train de flirter, sans aucun remord; en effet, Oliver et Sara se fréquentent quelques semaines après que celui-ci officialise sa relation publiquement avec Laurel. Depuis lors, personne n'a jamais rien suspecté, mis à part Tommy le meilleur ami d'Oliver à qui il ne cache jamais rien. Celui-ci a essayé maintes et maintes fois de le persuader de ne pas emprunter ce chemin là: sortir avec deux sœurs, mais comme tout le monde le sait, Oliver est aussi reconnu pour être le plus têtu.

\- tu es sure qu'on est en sécurité là ? Je veux dire, si jamais ton père nous surprend, moi je serais un homme mort et toi... toi à l'hôpital, ta sœur peut être en prison ou dans un centre psychiatrique, rappelant Oliver à la jeune fille tout en raillant, caressant et embrassant vigoureusement la plus jeune des Lance.

\- personne ne saura rien, j'ai pris mes précautions et même si on nous découvre un jour ensemble, j'en serai ravie parce que je n'aurai plus à me cacher et montrer au monde entier combien je t'aime.

\- je te fais confiance. Tu sais pourquoi je te préfère à ta sœur?

\- et bien j'aimerai bien le savoir.

\- Parce que tu es beaucoup plus intelligente, maline, sournoise et surtout... tu me fais ressentir des trucs fous, inexplicables que ta sœur n'a jamais réussir à me faire.

\- Pourquoi t'es toujours avec elle alors? Bouda-elle en se détachant des bras de son amant.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse ma belle, il le serra fortement entre ses bras encore peu musclés, je t'ai promis de rompre avec elle et je le fais. Tu connais ta sœur, elle est très sensible et tu sais à quel point elle m'aime, elle t'aime aussi énormément. Si on lui balance tout maintenant ça pourrait très mal finit.

\- Mais je m'en fiche moi, il faut bien qu'un jour on lui dise tout, ça fait presque un an que tu me répètes toujours la même chose. J'en ai marre d'attendre, s'emporta-elle mais Oliver la tranquillisa en donnant un baiser profond rempli de désirs corporels.

\- t'as déjà trouvé un endroit pour notre grande fête de tonnerre?

\- Je pense aller demande un des locaux de Queen Consolidated à mon père en personne à son bureau, il sera tellement étonné de me voir là bas qu'il n'hésitera pas à nous le prêter pour la fête. On avait discuté de cela Tommy et moi.

\- tu détestes mettre les pieds là bas.

\- parfois il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour obtenir ce qu'on désire. Sara râla à ce propos.

\- Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, même sans avoir à faire des sacrifices.

\- T'as pas tort sur ce point.

Tout à coup, le téléphone de Sara émit des bips qui interrompit leur baiser _"Alerte, Laurel, Alerte! Laurel à vingt mètres". _Sara se retira subitement essoufflée et apeurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Interrogea Oliver agacé par ces bips.

\- Un détecteur de présence pour nous protéger dans les moments comme ceux-ci, il arrive à détecter l'ADN d'une personne sur un rayon de vingt mètres? J'ai pris celui de papa, maman et Laurel; des personnes qui ne seront pas du tout heureux de nous trouver dans ces circonstances. Et voilà que mon intelligence nous sauve encore, elle se détacha malgré elle des bras de son amant et se leva

\- Wow, Sara, tu me surprendras toujours. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, puis le bip retentit une fois de plus_"Alerte, Laurel, Alerte! Laurel à cinq mètres" _Sara se hâta d'éteindre son appareil et les deux prient un air innocent, puis Laurel fit son entrée. Dès qu'elle vit son petit ami, elle s'exclama aussitôt.

\- mon amour, tu es là! Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément ce qui prit un pincement de cœur à Sara qui n'hésite pas de racler sa gorge pour avoir l'attention de sa sœur et couper leur moment de tendresse.

\- Et moi alors? Mon Dieu! Dès que tu vois ton petit ami, tu mets toutes les autres personnes entre parenthèses, sympa Sœurette! Se plaignit elle, Laurel lâcha Oliver pour s'approcher de sa sœur.

\- Ne dis pas ça! Allez, viens là! Elle l''embrassa à son tour puis s'adresse à nouveau à son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu passerais, je m'aurais débrouiller pour terminer un peu plus tôt.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise avant d'aller retrouver Tommy.

\- je suis vraiment désolée, mon cœur, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Se défendit Sara, j'étais là à lui tenir compagnie.

\- Justement! Se moqua Laurel de sa sœur.

\- Non, non. Ta sœur est vraiment... très sociable. Lui et Sara se jettent des regards sournois.

\- Très bien, merci Sara dans ce cas, riposta Laurel n'ayant rien pigé de leur double jeu.

\- Je pense que je dois partir, Tommy est en train de m'attendre. J'ai enfin pu te voir alors je m'en vais.

\- D'accord, on se voit ce soir?

\- A ce soir, il vient lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres roses et alla faire une bise à la joue de Sara en murmurant à son oreille _" je te téléphone"_, il s'en alla ensuite.

\- ton gars est vraiment génial, tu as trop de chance de l'avoir, j'espère en trouver un comme lui.

\- Normal, c'est Oliver Queen, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Les deux sœurs de sourient.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu, si vous pouvez me laisser vos pensées dans les reviews, ça m'aidera à faire mieux la prochaine fois. Je m'excuse déjà de vous avoir ennuyé si c'est le cas. Le chapitre 2 intitulé Coup de foudre au bureau sera pour la semaine prochaine en raison du manque de temps (Si je pouvais j'allais le faire tous les jours, mais je suis élève et ce n'est pas du tout facile pour moi surtout ce-temps-ci). Merci encore! :) A +**

**#Nini**


	2. Coup de foudre au bureau

**Coucou! Et oui... je suis de retour! Je sais, vous m'en voulez et vous n'avez plus envie de me lire mais me revoilà vous publier le deuxième chapitre qui devrait sortir il y a plus de quatre mois. Le problème c'est que j'avais beaucoup d'idées pour cette fic et je n'arrivais pas à me décider. J'ai enfin pu en choisir une j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enfin, s'il reste encore une ou deux personnes qui veulent toujours me lire. L'autre problème c'est que je n'avais pas assez de temps mais maintenant je suis en vacances donc je suis libre. **

**Je voudrais aussi remercier les gens qui ont laissé des reviews notamment:  
**

**Cassiewright, Emma-fanfiction(merci pour les suggestions et les rectifications, ça m'aide beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas vexée au contraire, ça me touche), Grenouillecrea, Klarolicity, Valou290, beatrice, Mogo1902, Marion99angel, Sarah et tous les autres qui ont lu et ajouté au favorite. Vous êtes incroyables et vous me donnez envie de continuer. Merci beaucoup!**

**Bon je vous laisse lire maintenant, on se retrouve à la fin. Désolée pour les fautes.**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Coup de foutre au bureau**

* * *

\- Excusez-moi monsieur Queen, interpella Felicity qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau du PDG de Queen Consolidated.

Le milliardaire était habillé d'un smoking gris chiné foncé qui se marie avec ses cheveux blonds presque entièrement blanchis. Concentré sur son travail, il releva immédiatement la tête signe d'accord d'attention entendant la jeune fille l'interpeller.

\- Je suis désolée je n'avais pas l'intention de perturber votre travail, cependant étant donné que votre secrétaire m'a autorisée à entrer, je pensais que vous étiez prêt à me recevoir. Je suis la fille que vous aviez convoquée depuis Las Vegas, l'informaticienne. Dès que j'ai reçu votre lettre, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion qui devrait décoller, enfin c'est une façon de parler, ce n'était pas vraiment le premier avion, ce serait impossible, je le raterais de toute façon d'autant plus qu'on était en train de fêter l'anniversaire de ma mère. Tout ça pour vous faire comprendre à quel point j'étais excitée à l'idée de travailler avec vous... non... pour vous et j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour arriver à temps et ne pas vous décevoir, commença-t-elle à bégayer sans pouvoir se stopper.

Queen la regardant amusé n'osa non plus l'arrêter. Embarrassée par le silence de son patron, elle baissa légèrement la tête et ajouta, et…

\- je vais arrêter de parler maintenant, je sens que je vous ennuie à mourir avec mes bafouillages. Ajouta-elle mal à l'aise.

Felicity était très nerveuse à l'idée de travailler pour cette grande entreprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle devrait gérer un poste digne de ce nom, elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience malgré son intelligence et devait se surpasser pour prouver à son boss qu'elle était capable de prendre les choses en main.

\- Vous devriez surement être mademoiselle Smoak. Lui tendant sa main pour la saluer, elle lui répondit.

\- Oui, Felicity Smoak, fraichement sortie du MIT, j'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour vous remercier pour votre sollicitation.

\- Je vous en prie, prenez place s'il vous plait ! Elle s'assit timidement en face du vieux monsieur qui n'a pas l'air aussi austère qu'on aurait pensé. - Alors, c'est vous la fameuse « déesse de l'informatique », on m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous, vous devriez en être fière. Sur ce, le visage de Felicity s'illumina d'un coup, elle eut enfin un peu confiance en elle ; en effet celui qu'il considérait comme un lion, un des plus puissants hommes de Starling City vient de l'appeler «déesse». C'est vrai qu'elle était douée et que les gens la flattaient beaucoup pour cela, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet éloge de sa part.

\- «déesse» ? Ce n'est pas trop exagéré ? Je dirais juste « experte ».

\- Bien, le poste que je vous propose, vous convient-il ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est parfait ! Je n'attendais ni plus ni moins.

\- Génial alors! Normalement il y a un service d'accueil qui était chargé s'occuper de vous mais j'ai tenu à vous recevoir personnellement parce que c'est ce que je fais avec la plupart des employés qui ont beaucoup de potentiels et qui promettent le meilleur pour l'entreprise. Vous réalisez à quel point je tiens à vous engager?

\- A ça oui! J'en perds même le souffle.

\- Je vous admire beaucoup, ne me décevez pas.

-Vous pouvez en être sur. Je remuerais ciel et terre pour vous montrer ma loyauté.

\- Excellent!

Ils restèrent là à discuter de l'entreprise, des points importants, les taches qui lui ont été confiées, certaines règles à respecter ainsi de suite.

* * *

Oliver, au téléphone, sortit de l'ascenseur.

\- Tommy, je te rappelle tout à l'heure, je dois parler à mon père. Attends juste une demi-heure et je te rejoins. Ouaih à tout à l'heure.

Il éteignit son portable et s'approcha près d'une femme âgée d'une soixantaine qui devrait surement être la secrétaire de son père.

\- Excusez-moi Rachel, est-ce que je peux rentrer voir mon père ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Oliver Queen! Stupéfiée de le voir bien présent devant elle, en chair et en os, elle ne se rappelle même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mettre les pieds dans cette entreprise. Elle enleva ses verres pour être sur qu'ils ne lui faisaient des tours, mais non, c'est bien lui. - Ça alors ! Je ne vous ai pas vu ici depuis… je dirai la découverte de l'Amérique, si seulement vous saviez quand c'était. Se moqua-t-elle du fils de son patron. C'est bien vous !

\- Oui, c'est moi ! On peut passer à autre chose maintenant, mon père est dans son bureau ?

\- Oui, mais il ne peut pas vous recevoir pour le moment.

\- Comment ça il ne peut pas me recevoir ? Je suis quand même son fils. Je suis bien plus important que quiconque ici.

\- Humm, la vieille secrétaire se contenta de sourire simplement à la remarque du jeune garçon, - vous êtes très drôle ! Sauf que les affaires ne marchent pas comme ça, si vos preniez le temps de venir souvent visiter votre père au travail et d'aller au moins deux fois par semaine à la fac, vous le sauriez surement. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Asseyez-vous là et patientez un peu, ça ne va pas vous tuer. Normalement le rendez-vous devrait finir dans quelques minutes. Elle poursuivit son travail ignorant le jeune homme.

\- Rachel, Rachel, Rachel ! Répéta Oliver tout en se rapprochant d'elle avec les yeux doux et un sourire irrésistible, vous savez que de toutes les secrétaires que mon père a eues, vous êtes celle que j'apprécie le plus.

\- Vous ne connaissez même pas les autres vu que vous ne veniez jamais à l'entreprise, lui fit remarquer la vieille femme qui ne semble pas du tout succombé à ses yeux doux.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais vous et moi sommes amis, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se retira délicatement de son étreinte.

Rachel a déjà tellement duré avec Robert que la famille ne considère même plus comme une employée mais plutôt une amie. Elle est très proche d'Oliver et de Théa et s'entend bien avec Moira. Même si les deux jeunes Queen n'arrêtent pas de lui attirer des ennuies, elle les aime bien et n'hésite pas à les aider quand ils en ont besoin. De tous les employés de Queen Consolidated, elle est la seule à être aussi proche de la famille, on la traite même avec plus de respect.

Oliver continua à l'amadouer afin qu'elle le laisse rentrer et il n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne le lui permit pas.

Pendant qu'ils discutèrent, Felicity sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers eux. Remarquant son arrivée, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers elle.

Dès qu'elle vit son visage, elle sut immédiatement que sa vie ne sera plus la même. Il était si beau, se dit-elle éblouie par le sourire charmeur qu'il lui fit. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de le regarder. Son cœur battait toute vitesse et elle crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Mille et une questions viennent dans sa tête de savoir: Qui est-ce? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Pourquoi sent-elle des papillons voler dans son ventre en le voyant? Et est-ce que c'est naturel d'être aussi beau?... Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un: _"est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour vous"_ de la part d'Oliver qui ne semble pas non plus insensible au charme de la jeune fille.

Il la trouvait très belle c'est sur, il pourrait très bien la mettre dans la liste des aventures d'un mois ; mais il ne pouvait se permettre de l'approcher s'il voulait que les choses se passent bien entre son père et lui pour avoir le droit d'utiliser les locaux de QC pour sa fameuse fête.

En plus, vu qu'elle vient juste de sortir du bureau de son père elle doit surement travailler dans cette entreprise ennuyeuse qui ne recrute que des intellos ringards. Il se disait qu'elle ne pouvait non plus être l'amante de son père parce que son père en était tout simplement incapable.

Toutefois, malgré toutes les excuses qu'il pouvait sortir pour ne pas l'approcher, il doit admettre qu'elle est super sexy dans sa robe verte turquoise qui lui remontait au dessus des genoux mettant en valeur ses jambes parfaites et ses cheveux attachés en demi-queue légèrement lâche, les longueurs repliées sur elles-mêmes. Sans oublier son sourire, ce sourire qui éclaira toute la pièce dès qu'elle y eut pénétré et qui le rendit fou.

Elle salua brièvement Oliver avant de s'approcher du bureau de Rachel.

\- excusez-moi madame… encore une fois, monsieur Queen m'a dit que vous alliez me donner l'adresse de mon département, je dois trouver mon bureau, expliqua Felicity.

\- Vous êtes de quel département ? Demanda la vielle secrétaire tout en manipulant son ordinateur.

\- Je suis du service technique, le département Informatique.

\- Je peux vous y conduire. Se proposa instantanément Oliver sous la surprise des deux femmes. - Cela vous facilitera la tache. En plus j'ai tout mon temps.

Mais que vient-il de dire ? Il s'est bien mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne tentera rien avec cette fille. Se reprocha-t-il intérieurement. Pourquoi ne peut-il s'arrêter de regarder ses jambes et admirer son visage si innocent ? De toute façon les mots sont déjà sortis de sa bouche et il ne peut plus faire marche arrière à moins qu'il ne trouve un autre moyen et qu'il se retire de cette histoire qui lui rapportera de toute évidence beaucoup de problèmes.

\- Êtes-vous sur que ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ? Enfin, il suffit qu'elle me donne l'adresse et je saurai me débrouiller.

\- Et votre rendez-vous avec…

\- Ne vous en fait pas, ça me fait plaisir, assura-t-il ôtant la parole à Rachel.

\- Et bien merci ! Dit-elle tout simplement encore sous le choc que ce garçon super mignon sur qui elle fantasmait il y a une minute l'ait proposé de l'accompagner. Ressentirait-il la même chose qu'elle ? Non comment peut-elle se dire ça, il est beaucoup trop mignon. S'il a fait ça c'est sans doute parce qu'il est un gentleman c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh … voulez-vous bien m'attendre dehors? J'ai encore quelques petits trucs sans importance mais urgents à régler avec madame Moore. Je vous rejoins tout de suite.

\- D'accord ! Hochant la tête.

Elle sortit toute nerveuse. Une fois dehors, Rachel lança un regard qui disait en même temps : _« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bon sang ? » _et « _Fichez-lui la paix pour l'amour de Dieu »_. Oliver lui répondit juste par un sourire.

\- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous ne connaissez même pas le chemin qui conduit à la sortie de ce bâtiment, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes très drôle ! C'est justement parce que je ne maîtrise pas très bien les lieux que j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous aider dans vos bêtises. Vous savez que votre père vous tuera cette fois s'il apprend que vous continuez de séduire ses employées. Oliver, vous avez toutes les femmes de Starling City à votre disposition; même les mariées si ça vous chante, mais pas les employées de QC, s'il vous plait.

\- Il n'est pas question de séduction là, je me suis juste proposé de l'aider parce que je suis un gentleman.

\- Et vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous croire? Non ! Mais vous me connaissez mieux que ça.

\- Donc vous allez tout balancer à mon père pour qu'il m'interdise de venir à l'entreprise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ça sera beaucoup trop facile pour vous. Je vais vous laisser vous démasquer tout seul et vous laisser une chance de reprendre… non de prendre conscience de vos actes ; ce qui me parait irréalisable. Mais ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Alors vous comptez m'aider ou pas? Je ne vous suis plus.

\- Si c'était dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais dit non sans hésiter...

\- Mais...

\- Vous vous êtes déjà proposé et cette fille compte sur vous maintenant. Ça m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir de vous voir vous ridiculiser devant une femme mais celle-là c'est son premier jour de travail et elle m'a l'air vraiment sympathique je ne veux pas lui faire perdre son temps à cause de vous. Donc j'accepte de vous donner un coup de pouce à condition de faire tout ce que je vous dis sans protester. Vous l'amenez dans son bureau, elle vous remercie, vous la saluez et vous vous en allez sans vous retourner. Dans le cas contraire, je ne vais plus jamais vous aider. Saisi?

La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, c'est juste un _"ça me va"_ pas sincère mais assez convainquant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez de dire "On" ça me donne l'impression d'être impliquée dans vos... arrgh! Grimaça-t-elle ne pouvant plus continuer sa phrase, elle changea alors de sujet. - Je vous donne ces oreillettes, fouillant dans son tiroir, elle les sortit et les lui remet. - Mettez-les et faites tout ce que je vous dirai. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au département Informatique et un membre de l'accueil lui indiquera son bureau.

\- Vous êtes un ange, il l'enlaça amicalement.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je pourrai changer d'avis et vous amener dans les toilettes, railla la secrétaire fière de pouvoir manipuler le jeune playboy de Starling City.

Celui-ci s'en alla dehors et retrouva Felicity qui commençait à s'impatienter pensant même qu'il ait changé d'avis ou oublier qu'elle l'attendait.

\- Veillez m'excusez s'il vous plait, Rachel parle beaucoup et je ne voulais pas l'interrompre pour ne pas paraître impoli.

_"Figurez-vous que je vous entends là"_ se plaignit-t-elle dans ses oreilles.

\- Je suis au courant, répondit-il fermement à haute voix avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

\- Vous êtes au courant de quoi? Demanda Felicity confuse.

* * *

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu, le prochain arrive bientôt. Je préfère dire bientôt parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quand, mais vous n'attendrez pas plus d'une semaine (la suite est déjà écrites, il ne reste qu'à rectifier)****. Laissez votre avis, s'il vous plait! **

**A la prochaine! ;)**

**#Nini**


	3. Tommy

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews et d'avoir bien voulu continuer à lire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. **

**Chapitre 3: Tommy**

* * *

\- Comment ? S'innocenta Oliver.

\- Vous venez de dire que vous étiez au courant. Vous êtes au courant de quoi ?

Rachel ricana à l'autre bout du fil _« ça commence bien ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. »_ Oliver se contenta d'un sourire travesti ne voulant plus empirer la situation.

\- Euh… j'ai dit ça ? Non je voulais simplement dire… vous avez de très beaux yeux, lâcha-t-il pour la distraire et dévier ses pensées, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille car elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

\- Ah… ! Écoutez, je vous remercie de tout cœur mais je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec les compliments, répondit-elle bêtement.

Felicity était embarrassée et déstabilisée. Elle aurait tellement voulu être elle-même et dire les mots qu'il faut. Mais encore une fois elle laisse sortir les mots avant de réfléchir. Quel genre de femmes n'aimerait pas recevoir des compliments venant d'un homme aussi attrayant que lui ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous devez être habituée à les recevoir, on doit très souvent vous les dire.

La seule chose qui réussit à sortir fut un_ « humm ! »_ avec bien sur un sourire.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? Dit-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère bien lourde qui se créait, tripotant nerveusement sa robe.

Le trajet était beaucoup plus normal que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La conversation était morcelée mais ils arrivèrent quand même à apprendre un peu l'un sur l'autre bien qu'Oliver évitasse d'en dire un peu plus sur lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa vraie identité.

Arrivée au département Informatique, Rachel le signala à Oliver tout en lui rappelant le pacte : _« Vous y êtes ! C'est le moment où vous lui dites : « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, prenez soin de vous » et vous la laissez s'en aller. »_

\- J'ai compris vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Chuchota presque Oliver pour ne pas que la jeune fille l'entende cette fois-ci.

\- Et vous recommencez à parler tout seul, hochant la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle l'entendait chuchoter. - Mais ne vous en faites pas je le fais tout le temps moi aussi. Des fois je me mets à parler à moi-même pour me détendre quand je me trouve dans des situations embarrassantes. Comme la fois où Troy m'avait proposé l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Troy était le plus beau garçon de la classe quand j'étais en seconde. J'en pinçais grave pour lui. Lorsqu'on était seul, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler et j'avais passé les deux tiers de la soirée à vomir. Je m'étais tellement maudite ce jour là. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Oliver était à la fois amusé et émerveillé par le flot de paroles qui émanaient de ses belles petites lèvres sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Felicity le constata et se mit à tortiller ses cheveux de ses doigts nerveusement en se mordant les lèvres.

_Et voilà ! Il faut toujours que je dise quelque chose qui gâche tout !_ Se reprocha-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Nous voilà arrivés au département Informatique ! Dit Oliver pour changer de sujet et l'aider à sortir de cette situation malaisée dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

\- Enfin ! Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

\- J'espère juste vous avoir servi à quelque chose.

\- Oh! vous m'avez beaucoup servi. Je vous suis très reconnaissante.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Felicity… Smoak ! Elle resta un moment attendant que le jeune homme se présente aussi mais n'obtint rien, elle prit donc l'initiative de le lui demander. - Et… vous ?

Oliver sembla surpris par sa question. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas savoir qui il était alors qu'elle habitait Starling City et qu'elle était une femme? Est-ce possible ? Même si elle venait de sortir d'un couvent elle devrait absolument savoir qui il était. Il était quand même Oliver Queen, pas n'importe qui, pensa-t-il vexé par la question de la belle blonde. Mais il n'exprima pas son déboire.

\- Comment ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il comme pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu sa question.

_« Et voilà ! Une femme qui ne connait pas le playboy de Starling. Ça doit faire les premières pages des plus grands magazines » taquina_ Rachel au bout du fil. « Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais adoré filmer ça. »

\- Je devrais ? Enfin, je dis ça parce qu'on vient de se rencontrer, ou est-ce qu'on se connaît déjà ? S'enquit Felicity désorientée.

\- Euh... Oliver prit le temps de réfléchir comme pour trouver un moyen de tirer profit de la situation.

Définitivement cette jeune femme était en train de se jouer de lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible qu'elle ne le connaisse pas. Bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu elle pourrait très bien faire partie des jeunes filles avec qui il avait flirté dans un bar, à qui il a fait une tonne de promesses et qu'il a laissé en plan dans un lit d'hôtel qui revient pour prendre sa revanche et se faire passer pour une sainte ignorant son existence. Si c'est vraiment le cas il doit la devancer et être plus malin qu'elle en jouant son jeu. Il devrait lui prouver que c'était lui qui menait le jeu. Tout ceci fut sa pensée immédiate et instinctive.

\- Oui ! Je suis désolée, j'ai l'habitude d'être connu ici, donc je me disais… laissa-t-il sa phrase en suspens avant de se présenter pour changer de sujet qui sans doute ne mènera pas là où il veut. - Je m'appelle… Tommy !

_« Oh merde ! »_ fut tout ce que Rachel trouva à lui dire sur le coup. _« Je crois qu'il faut que je me déconnecte avant d'être plus impliquée dans tes niaiseries. De toute façon j'ai déjà rempli ma part de mission, alors. »_ Elle s'exécuta et Oliver toucha automatiquement son oreille comme pour la rattraper mais c'était trop tard.

\- Tommy ! Vous avez un joli prénom.

\- C'est rien comparé au vôtre.

\- Et bien, Tommy, je vous remercie de vous être proposé de m'accompagner. Ça me touche énormément dans la mesure où c'est mon premier jour de travail. Ce matin si on me disait qu'il serait aussi agréable, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et souvenez-vous en, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit en informatique ou autre chose… surtout en informatique, vous pouvez me contacter. Et… oublier le tricot, les aiguilles, ça me fait flipper, grimaça-t-elle, et ne pensez pas que je suis en train de vous faire des avances même si je vous trouve très beau… Oh mon Dieu ! Elle s'arrêta un instant sur ce qu'elle vint de dire et se maudit intérieurement, avant d'essayer de se rattraper, - est-ce que je l'ai dit à haute voix ?

Oliver répondit simplement par un sourire. Comment faisait-elle pour laisser sortir les mots avant de les examiner et surtout de cette manière aussi adorable ?

\- S'il vous plait, la prochaine fois que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, arrêtez-moi avant, d'accord? Elle baissa légèrement la tête honteuse.

\- Ne vous en fait, remarquant sa gêne, il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans yeux. Felicity crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir en croisant ses yeux bleus, ses joues deviennent tout à coup écarlates, et elle sentit une grosse boule dans le ventre.

_« Oh, qu'il est tellement beau ! »_ fut la seule pensée qui lui vienne en tête. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir à rien cet homme la rendait complètement aberrante.

\- J'y penserai ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Felicity fut d'abord déçue par le début de sa phrase puis la fin la rassura. Elle le regarda partir sans pouvoir changé de position. Elle était comme figée. Elle fut ramenée dans la réalité par une femme qui devrait sans doute faire partie du service d'accueil. Celle-ci put la conduire à son bureau.

Le reste de sa journée se fut déroulée normalement et calmement. Elle fit la connaissance de quelques collègues sympathiques, Ellie et Matt, qui rendirent sa journée encore plus merveilleuse. En fin de compte, sa journée s'était mieux passée que ce qu'elle espérait. Beaucoup mieux même.

Bien qu'elle se forçat à se concentrer 100% à son travail comme elle l'avait promis à son patron, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Cependant, songea-t-elle, elle n'aurait jamais du se montrer aussi attiré, cet homme doit croire qu'elle est une fille facile.

Oliver, quant à lui, est fier. Il a pu marquer des points. Cette femme a voulu emprunter le chemin périlleux, lui est encore plus dangereux.

Il retourna voir son père, après un sermon kilométrique et plein de reproches de la part de Rachel, il s'excusa de ne pas avoir respecté ses instructions à la lettre et la remercia pour son aide, il put entrer.

Son père fut à la fois surpris et content de le voir dans son bureau. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds remonte à cinq ans et demi plutôt, lorsque les parents Queen devaient aller à Dubaï pour leur anniversaire de mariage pour une semaine. Ils hésitaient à confier toute la responsabilité à Oliver à cause de son irresponsabilité. Il était venu dans son bureau le persuader qu'il était grand et capable de tout gérer en leur absence ce qui sonna évidemment absurde. Mais Oliver insista jusqu'à ce que son père cède. Le résultat était piteux, voire catastrophique. Au retour de Moira et Robert, le manoir était rempli de jeunes filles qui se baladaient en bikini et des petits gars qui buvaient de partout. Depuis ce jour, le couple a du mal à refaire confiance à leur garçon.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse détruire la réputation de mon entreprise, s'écria Robert fermement.

\- Papa ! Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Si tu as vraiment envie que je te prête ces locaux, trouve autre chose, ne me parle pas de confiance. Je te connais fiston.

\- Et bien, tu te trompes quand tu dis que cette fête attirera de mauvaises langues à la compagnie, au contraire, j'aimerais l'utiliser pour aider les personnes défavorisées. J'aimerais montrer aux gens que la famille Queen, précisément Queen Consolidated pense aux plus démunis et est prêt à tendre la main aux jeunes qui n'ont pas la chance de vivre pleinement leur jeunesse à cause des moyens. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point un jeune peut être meurtri quand il ne peut pas inviter une fille à sortir parce qu'il n'a pas de voiture ou pire quand il n'est pas invité à une fête de tonnerre parce qu'il n'a pas les chaussures adéquates.

\- Tu le sais toi ?

\- Absolument pas ! Mais… j'imagine, se rectifia-t-il très vite, avant que son père en profite pour refuser.

Après avoir longtemps insisté, son père finit par accepté donnant comme condition de travailler avec lui si jamais sa fête se terminait en catastrophe comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Il remercia cordialement son père avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Le soir arriva plus vite que ce que Felicity imaginait, elle rentra dans l'appartement avec le double de clé qu'elle avait toute souriante. Kendall était en train de regarder la télé en mangeant des chips ! Dès qu'elle la vit entrer, elle éteignit la télé et se tourna vers elle. Felicity vint et se laissa tombée dans le canapé, épuisée.

Lorsque son amie la vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, ayant compris de suite que sa journée avait été mieux que ce qu'elle espérait rien qu'en considérant l'expression du visage de son amie. Pour briser le silence, elle entama la discussion.

\- A ce que je vois tu as touché le point vers au lieu du rouge.

\- « Effectivement ! » Fut tout ce qu'elle osa dire.

\- Et ce sourire ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu viens d'embrasser un bébé panda ou un lionceau, ou encore mieux… un prince de Disney !

\- Kendall ! C'est juste mon…

\- Et ne me dit pas que c'est juste ton travail qui te met dans cet état, je te connais mieux que toi-même. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu sourire comme ça c'est lorsque Cooper t'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Tu dois avouer que tu en pinçais vraiment pour ce type. Alors ton patron t'a fait des avances ? La taquina-t-elle gentiment.

\- Hein ? Non, beurk ! Il est marié ! Lui rappela-t-elle écœurée.

\- Je sais, je plaisantais ! Alors c'est qui ? Un collègue ?

\- Euh… il s'appelle Tommy et c'est l'homme le plus séduisant qui existe.

\- OOuuh… Il doit y avoir beaucoup d'étincelles qui ont été allumées !

Elles se sourient toutes les deux à la remarque de la journaliste.

Kendall insista pour que son amie lui raconte tout en détail, celle-ci ne put résister longtemps. La journaliste ne perdit pas une seconde à la taquiner quand elle lui expliquait à quel point elle s'était comportée comme une abrutie.

La brune, penaude, resta un instant statique au milieu du récit de son interlocutrice, Felicity le constata.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

\- Ça pourrait bien être lui mais pourquoi il ne le lui aurait pas dit tout de suite. Non, elle le reconnaitrait. Tout le monde le connaît, n'est-ce pas ? S'adressant à elle même.

\- Allo, la terre ! Felicity, la remarqua perdue, passa sa main devant son visage pour ainsi la ramener à la réalité. – Heho !

\- Dis-moi, Felicity ! Cet homme que tu as rencontré, ce ne serait pas Tommy Merlyn?

\- C'est qui ce Tommy Merlyn ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il serait « mon Tommy » ? Oh ! J'ai dit « mon Tommy », c'est ça ?

_« Oh, mon Dieu ! Elle ne le connait pas, mais de quel monde vient-elle ? »_ Marmotta rapidement pour que son amie ne l'entende pas ; ce qui fut un échec vu sa réaction.

\- Tu te mets à parler toute seule et c'est moi qui viens d'un autre monde ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu avances ?

\- Et bien, le Tommy dont je parle est le meilleur ami d'Oliver Queen, le fils de ton patron. Maintenant je ne sais pas s'il s'agit du même Tommy que ton Tommy.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Désolée si vous trouvez de fautes, je n'ai pas assez relu. Laissez-moi s'il vous plait vos avis. Merci encore. A bientôt pour la suite.  
**

**#Nini**


	4. Premier rendez-vous

**Chapitre 4: Premier rendez-vous**

**Je vous mets le chapirte 4 qui était prévu pour la semaine dernière. Désolée mais ce chapitre m'a été très très difficile à écrire, il est surtout très long par rapport aux autres. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite du résultat mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que le meilleur est encore à venir. Merci encore pour vos encouragements. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir.  
**

* * *

Felicity n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir ce que lui racontait Kendall. Cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer avait l'air si posé, charmant et gentil, il ne pouvait pas correspondre à ce tombeur que venait de lui décrire son amie.

Kendall lui parla de Tommy et l'importance que celui-ci avait pour la ville. Elle était presque convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Quel autre Tommy trainerait dans les couloirs de Queen Consolidated et surtout devant le bureau de Robert. Elle le souhaitait du moins. Elle l'espérait. Même si cela semblait peu plausible.

\- S'il te plait Kendall! Il existe des milliers de Tommy à Starling City et un grand nombre travaille à QC. Essaya-t-elle de plus se persuader elle-même plutôt que la journaliste.

\- Ouaih peut être que c'est moi qui me trompe. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il travaillait là bas lorsque tu l'as rencontré ou il t'a simplement dit qu'il était de passage pour rendre visite à une certaine personne ? Demanda-t-elle lançant un regard de complicité à son amie qui ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

\- Euh... pas exactement! Je ne le lui ai pas demandé, mais apparemment beaucoup de gens sauraient qui il est là bas parce qu'il était surpris de savoir que je ne le connaissais pas.

\- C'est lui! Elle claqua du doigt et se leva d'un bond. On aurait cru une gamine qui venait de gagner à une loterie. Elle enchainant ne laissant pas le temps à Felicity de répondre : - Lui et Oliver sont très populaires, ils font partie des mecs les plus beaux de Starling. C'est quand même bizarre que tu ne les connaisses pas. Toutes les femmes savent qui ils sont et ce n'est pas normal que toi tu fasses l'exception d'autant plus tu travailles à Queen Consolidated, mettant un accent sur le mot « Queen ».

\- Kendall, je viens d'arriver dans cette ville, comment veux-tu que je sois au courant de tout ça. En plus leur vie ou leur histoire ne m'intéressent pas du tout. S'efforça-t-elle de se montrer le plus désintéressée possible.

\- Tu dis du n'importe quoi ! Felicity, tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as de rencontrer ce gars là en personne ? Beaucoup de filles auraient aimé être à ta place; y compris moi-même, bien que personnellement j'aie toujours préféré Oliver.

\- Et bien, peut être que je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles. Et Kendall, il y a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes dans la vie que les mecs. Comme le travail…

\- Arrête ! A qui tu veux mentir là ? Rien qu'en regardant ton visage quand tu es rentrée et quand tu as commencé à parler de lui, on peut deviner à quel point tu as flashé sur lui.

\- Peut être bien, mais je ne sais pas encore ! Maintenant que tu me racontes que c'est une personne importante de cette ville et qu'il est très populaire, convoité, et surtout qu'il est un coureur de jupons, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut être qu'il a juste voulu me séduire comme il le fait avec n'importe quelle autre fille, dit-elle d'une voix éplorée.

\- J'aimerais bien te dire que non, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui passe alors je vais être honnête. Je te conseille d'être prudente. Simplement. Mais je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu n'aies pas le droit d'en profiter. Elle lâcha sortir un petit sourire malgré sa déception.

* * *

Oliver retrouva Tommy dans la soirée dans un club comme d'habitude. Oliver lui expliquait comment il avait encore réussi à mener son père en bateau pour aboutir à ses fins. Tommy était sous le choc. C'est fou comme Oliver s'était investi dans cette fête. Il la préparait depuis des mois déjà. C'était un moyen pour lui d'attirer encore plus d'attention. C'est ce qu'il aimait : se faire remarquer et avoir des femmes à ses pieds.

Le téléphone de Tommy se mit à sonner; il décrocha. Après une courte conversation qui n'a pas du tout l'air de plaire au meilleur ami du playboy considérant la tête qu'il faisait, il raccrocha d'un air désappointé.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit Oliver.

\- On vient de me prévenir que le mec qui devait s'occuper de la technique pour la fête a perdu sa grand mère... c'était la seule famille qui lui restait depuis ses 12 ans, ajouta-t-il pour appuyer la justification. - Il doit aller à ses funérailles et il sera probablement absent pour une semaine.

\- Mais la fête c'est aussi dans une semaine! C'est fou comme des gens peuvent être parfois égoïstes.

\- C'est justement ça le problème. Il me faut réorganiser une autre séance de sélection. Je n'aurai jamais assez de temps pour trouver le meilleur technicien.

\- attends une minute! Le stoppa-t-il ayant trouvé une idée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi? Tu connais quelqu'un? Il fut soulagé et s'apprêta à écouter la suite.

\- Oui, je connais une fille.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien être plus précis? Parce que c'est un peu vague là, tu connais pleine de filles. Il fut déçu par sa réponse.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée à QC. Elle vient juste de se joindre à la compagnie. Enfin, je crois.

\- Et...? Tu crois qu'elle est douée en technique?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle m'a dit de la contacter en cas de besoin, elle est apparemment informaticienne. Et... j'ai très envie de la revoir.

\- Wow, wow, wow! A ce que je vois ta visite dans le bureau de ton père n'a pas été aussi infernale que je croyais. Alors dis-moi, comment elle était?

\- Très sexy... Et elle avait l'air de vraiment flasher sur moi. Ce qui est compréhensible! Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle croit que je m'appelle... Tommy!

\- Quoi ? Elle ne t'a pas reconnu? Elle t'a confondu avec moi ?

\- Non, cette fille veut me faire croire qu'elle ne connait pas Oliver Queen alors qu'elle est censée travailler dans l'entreprise de mon père. Tu y crois, toi?

\- C'est quand même dingue! Quel genre de filles en âge d'avoir des rapports sexuels dans cette ville ne te connait pas?

\- J'ai la nette impression qu'elle a envie de s'amuser, parce que je ne crois pas une seule seconde à son histoire. Alors j'ai joué à son jeu et je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Tommy. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser et le fait qu'elle m'ait dit de revenir la voir en cas de besoin me confirme qu'elle est partante.

\- Et ton père ? Il ne va pas…

\- S'il vous plait arrêtez de me parler de mon père. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir de toute façon. Oliver agacé, l'arrêta avant qu'il rechante le même refrain.

\- D'accord ! Et Laurel ?

\- Comment ça Laurel ?

\- C'est ta petite amie, je croyais que t'étais en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ?

\- Non, Oliver Queen ne commettra jamais cette erreur là ! Je suis un mec qui aime s'amuser et vivre pleinement sa vie. Je ne veux être l'esclave de personne. Oui, j'aime Laurel parce c'est une fille superbe, gentille, polie et honnête. Elle fait une petite amie de taille, mais je ne lui appartiens pas qu'à elle seule ! Dit-il en buvant son verre de vodka, Tommy le regarda dépassé.

\- T'es vraiment pas croyable, Queen !

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity arriva comme d'habitude au travail, sauf que cette fois ; elle échangea ses lentilles de la veille contre le simple pair de lunettes qu'elle a l'habitude de porter et rattacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval qui mettait en valeur son beau visage. Elle opta cette fois pour une jupe courte blanche fleurie taille-haute et un simple haut immaculé noir manches courtes.**  
**

Elle commença peu à peu à s'habituer à son poste, bien qu'elle ait encore une tonne de taches à faire. La journée se déroula à merveille ; vers l'après midi, Ellie, une de ses collègues vint dans son bureau et lui annonça l'arrivée d'un « visiteur » avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle était concentrée dans son travail et remarqua à peine la présence de sa collègue.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui est là pour vous Smoak !

\- Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? Elle abandonna son clavier et observa curieusement Ellie sa demandant qui pourrait être ce fameux visiteur. Elle vient de se joindre à cette entreprise et elle n'avait pas encore d'amis qui viendraient la voir.

\- Et bien c'est …

\- Moi ! Entra Oliver à ce moment. Felicity était surprise de le voir, elle avait la bouche grandement ouverte.

Ellie, voyant la tête qu'Oliver lui faisait sortit du bureau les laissant seuls tout en jetant un regard qui en dit beaucoup sur son avis sur la visite du milliardaire.

\- Tommy, c'est vous ! Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau. Laissez-moi deviner, je vous manque déjà.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour le faire sourire.

\- Vous m'aviez dit hier que je pouvais revenir vous voir en cas de besoin.

\- Ouaih, je m'en rappelle ; mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi tôt. Ni même que vous reviendriez.

\- Comme vous le voyez je suis là et j'ai un service à vous demander. Au fait, j'en ai deux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Et bien, mon meilleur ami et moi-même organisons une fête qui se déroulera dans une des salles de cérémonie de cette entreprise. On avait embauché un technicien, mais il s'avère que ce technicien ne soit plus disponible. On a donc besoin d'une personne dotée de compétences dans ce domaine. J'ai pensée à vous contacter.

\- Oliver Queen. Dit-elle viscéralement.

Oliver, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, tergiversa un moment avant de répliquer avec méfiance. Il savait qu'elle allait finir par tout découvrir un jour ou l'autre mais il aimerait quand même que ce soit pour plus tard.

\- Quoi Oliver Queen ? Non, cet espèce d'idiot n'est doué à faire des fêtes. Bien qu'en passant il n'est moche non plus ; non, il est super canon ! Ne vous en faites pas, j'aime les femmes. Felicity rit à cette précision.

\- C'est votre meilleur ami, non ? Vous êtes Tommy Merlyn. Le fils de Malcolm Merlyn, le PDG de Merlyn Global.

\- Wow ! Comment l'avez-vous su ? Et moi qui pensais être beaucoup plus discret. Il fut soulagé intérieurement, il avait pensé une seconde qu'elle avait tout découvert, mais heureusement, il avait encore une chance de continuer son petit jeu.

\- Disons que vous êtes très populaire dans cette ville. Je me sens même stupide de ne pas vous avoir reconnu hier. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez surpris au fait que je ne vous reconnaisse pas.

\- Vous savez, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne me voyait pas automatiquement comme le fils d'un milliardaire ou encore l'un des gars les plus populaires de Starling. Mais qui me voit tel que je suis. Il la regarda avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise et baissa légèrement la tête avec un sourire.

Il aimait tellement la voir ainsi, être le moteur de ses sentiments, du moindre de ses gestes., il la sentait tellement sous son emprise.

\- Vous vous souvenez, je vous disais que j'avais deux services à vous demander?

\- C'est quoi le deuxième ? Elle releva la tête heureuse de le voir entamer un sujet plus professionnel ; car c'est ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment : rester professionnel. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur que les intentions de cet homme ne soient pas aussi perverses comme lui avait laissées entendre Kendall.

\- Hier soir je passais par hasard dans un quartier Italien pour retrouver mon ami dans un bar et je suis tombé sur un superbe restaurant qui cuisinait les meilleurs plats de la ville. J'ai voulu y rentrer mais apparemment... ils n'acceptent pas les clients solitaires.

Felicity rit comprenant où il voulait en venir. _Est-il réellement en train d'inventer une histoire qu'il savait ridicule pour l'inviter à sortir. Il est trop mignon! _Pensa-t-elle

\- Vous n'avez personne d'autre qui pourrait vous accompagner ? Enfin, vous sembler être une personne qui ne manque pas de compagnie. Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots, juste après les avoir dits.

\- Peut être mais… je viens juste de faire la connaissance d'une personne qui m'a l'air vraiment intéressante et que j'ai très envie de connaitre. J'aimerais qu'elle me tienne compagnie pour ce soir, enfin, si elle le veut bien et si elle a le temps pour moi.

\- Je suis tout à vous !… Je dis cela parce que cette personne c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et par "tout à vous", je veux dire que j'ai toute la soirée à vous accorder. J'espère que vous n'avez pas pensé à autre chose, hein ? Babilla-t-elle, elle se mordit les lèvres se sentant gênée.

Oliver, trouvant cela sexy ne put s'empêcher de balader ses yeux des lèvres de la jeune informaticienne à ses yeux. Qu'est qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir s'en emparer? Elle le remarqua et se ressaisit.

\- Alors êtes-vous d'accord de venir avec moi ?

Elle acquiesça hochant la tête avec un sourire. Elle le prévint juste qu'elle devait terminer ce qu'elle était en train de faire et qu'elle allait bientôt le rejoindre.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle se mit à penser à ce que Kendall lui avait dit sur ce milliardaire. Elle pensa un instant à aller se trouver une excuse auprès de lui et fuir avant d'être plus impliquer mais s'avisa se rappelant être une femme forte et qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur_. « De toute manière ce n'est qu'une petite sortie, ça ne veut rien dire. »_ songea-t-elle.

Elle venait juste de s'installer dans cette ville et si elle voulait se faire des amis, il faudrait qu'elle soit moins méfiante.

Oliver la conduisit jusqu'au restaurant, tout se déroulait à merveille durant le trajet. Ils arrivèrent à la table qui leur était réservée. Oliver aida la jeune informaticienne à s'installer.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à réserver à cette heure ? Ce restaurant est l'un des plus luxueux de la ville.

\- Je l'avais réservé depuis ce matin.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment avez-vous su que j'allais accepter votre invitation ?

\- Et bien disons que c'était mon intuition. Quelque chose me disait que tu allais accepter. Felicity pensa immédiatement : _« Ce « quelque chose » doit surement être mon indiscrétion. Comment ai-je laissé mes sentiments me trahir à ce point là? Je suis trop stupide »_

\- On se tutoie maintenant ? Dit-elle pour détendre un peu ses nerfs, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner.

\- Est-ce que ça poserait un problème ?

\- Non, du tout. Riposta-t-elle plus rapidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ils restèrent là à discuter de tout et de rien, cherchant à se mieux se connaitre. Oliver se garda de dire des choses qui pourraient révéler sa vraie identité. Il inventait comme toujours, des histoires fascinantes à raconter pour qu'elle tombe encore plus sous son charme.

Elle ne lui rendit pas la tache facile à présent qu'elle était un peu plus confiante. Elle essaya de maitriser ses sentiments et de ne pas trop se laisser impressionnée, ce qui exaspérait Oliver qui en désirait plus.

Elle lui parla de sa vie, comment elle avait fait pour atterrir à Starling City, il fut impressionné et commença à se poser des questions de savoir si cette jeune fille était sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

Il se dit ça n'avait plus d'importance en l'occurrence, ils étaient tous les deux, il allait la faire boire, l'amener chez elle, coucher elle et s'en aller le matin comme il le faisait toujours. Son plan était donc déjà établi, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant.

Après avoir passé un bon moment à discuter, ils optèrent pour une promenade sous la pleine lune afin de profiter du beau temps qu'il faisait. Mis à part la méfiance continuelle de Felicity et l'arrière pensée sadique d'Oliver, les deux purent passer une excellente soirée. Oliver l'invita ensuite dans un bar. Elle refusa sur le coup sous prétexte que ce n'était pas ses habitudes de fréquenter ce genre d'endroits mais il insista et finit par la persuader. Elle se dits ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de sortir avec Tommy Merlyn, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Au début, Felicity hésita avant de prendre un verre et se laissa emporter par l'ambiance que lui offrait le lieu et c'était quasiment impossible de résister trop longtemps aux beaux yeux d'Oliver.

Elle commença, à un moment, à sentir sa tête tourner. Elle n'aurait pas du boire autant. Elle connaissait à peine cet homme et ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui être aussi vulnérable. Elle jugea donc mieux de rentrer, il se faisait très tard et vu son état elle avait besoin de repos. Elle se leva du mieux qu'elle put et fit part son départ à son compagnon ramassant ses affaires.

\- D'accord, je te ramène, alors, répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Non, non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te déranger. Je vais prendre un taxi. Dit l'informaticienne qui commençait à être un peu suspicieuse se doutant bien de se qui pouvait se passer si elle le laissait l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle ne pourrait pas contrôler ses pulsions devant cet homme si irrésistible. Non mais qu'est-ce que se dit? Elle est bien une femme descente avec des principes qui ne jette pas dans les bras du premier venu, surtout pas au premier rencard ; si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi ; quand bien même ce « premier venu » serait un milliardaire super sexy.

Oliver fut déçu par sa réponse, lui qui croyait fermement qu'elle n'allait pas hésiter à lui sauter dessus après tous ces efforts qu'il a fournis. Il se résigna puis insista :

\- Non ! Il est tard et ce n'est pas prudent qu'une femme aussi… charmante que toi sorte toute seule, surtout après avoir englouti autant d'alcool. Je te ramène et on ne conteste pas. Ordonna-t-il fermement.

Felicity frissonna l'entendant la complimenter. Elle n'osa plus continuer cette bataille qui était perdue d'avance pour elle. Tant pis, elle n'aurait qu'à se contrôler; et même si les choses viendraient à dérailler, Kendall était à la maison pour lui porter secours.

Il la ramena donc chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fit entrer Oliver. Le salon était désert et elle comprit tout de suite que Kendall était déjà en train de dormir. Elle devrait surement trop l'avoir attendu et était donc exténuée. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'elle rentrerait tard ce soir. Elle se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Tommy, je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir raccompagnée… encore une fois ! Ils se mirent donc à rire repensant à leur première rencontre.

\- Je t'en prie. C'est le moindre que je puisse faire pour une aussi belle femme que toi, sur ce il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Felicity le regardant droit dans les yeux donnait l'impression de vouloir de ce baiser ; elle le voulait c'était sur, mais se retira aussitôt. Elle ne désirait pas que les choses aillent trop loin.

Elle s'était déjà montrer beaucoup trop stupide en acceptant de boire autant et en le laissant rentrer chez elle.

\- Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas faire ça.

Oliver, contrarié et confus, fronçait les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Mais comment cette femme pouvait le repousser ainsi et dans cette circonstance en plus ? Il ne comprenait pas, jamais personne n'avait encore refusé son baiser. Définitivement cette fille était beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'il imaginait, elle n'était pas comme les autres. S'il voulait lui livrer une guerre, il devrait encore apprendre beaucoup sur elle.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je tacherai de publier plus souvent. Merci d'avoir lu! A +**

**#Nini**


	5. Doute

**Merci encore pour ceux qui ont eu le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews. Contente que ça vous plaise. Voilà la suite qui est encore plus longue et que la précédente.**

**Chapitre 5:**

* * *

Oliver aurait voulu lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser passionnément, caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'enivrer de son parfum à la violette enchantant qui, heureusement n'était pas encore extirpé malgré l'excès d'alcool qu'elle venait de consommer, mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'obliger à faire ce qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentit éprouvé et incapable. Lui qui avait la manie de tout contrôler. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne mais Felicity l'ayant remarqué et tenta de baisser la tension.

\- Tommy ! Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite. Je sais que tu peux être habitué à coucher avec des filles dès le premier rencard, si je peux l'appeler ainsi; mais je ne suis pas ce genre de filles. Jamais je ne me suis encore donné à un homme que je ne connais à peine, surtout pas au premier rendez-vous et je ne vais pas commencer à le faire maintenant. J'espère juste que tu peux comprendre, si tu es vraiment intéressé, je crois qu'on devrait prendre notre temps.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

\- Non, pas du tout, au contraire…, elle l'attrapa par le bras voulant le rassurer, - et… quand je dis « au contraire », ça ne signifie surtout pas que je serais ravie de coucher avec toi, ce qui ne serait pas du tout déplaisant… commença-t-elle à maugréer se perdant dans ses mots. Comment pouvait-elle être si intelligente et se montrer parfois aussi ahurie.

Oliver se sentit tout d'un coup bizarrement mieux, et cela grâce au petit contact qu'elle avait établi. Il la laissa parler pour amoindrir son embarras à lui qui ne serait jamais à la hauteur de celle de son interlocutrice.

\- Oublions la dernière phrase que je viens de dire.

\- Je te comprends, tu sais ? Si tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps, je respecte ta décision. Déviant le sujet qu'ils n'avaient plus tous les deux les cœurs à aborder.

\- Merci !

Il s'excusa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Felicity ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé et _« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »_ Fut la seule phrase qui put sortir de sa bouche.

Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à penser et à repenser à sa soirée. Le sommeil lui avait fait la grève malgré toute cette quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant bu de toute sa vie. Boire n'était pas sa tasse de thé jusqu'à ce soir : comme cet homme pouvait lui faire faire des choses inimaginables!

Après une longue méditation, elle arriva à une conclusion incontestable : cet homme était exactement celui qu'elle croyait lorsque Kendall lui avait parler de lui. Il l'avait séduit avec un beau discours, des compliments avec son sourire irrésistible ; ce sourire lui ferait marcher sur des épines tellement qu'elle était hypnotisée à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Il l'a soûlée pour essayer de coucher avec elle. Elle devrait suivre le conseil de son amie et faire attention à lui, il est peut être dangereux.

Mais une autre partie d'elle la dissuada de penser ainsi. Cet homme était peut être vraiment intéressé, le problème serait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter de filles dans son genre. Lui qui était habitué à des mannequins, de filles les plus sexys de Starling qui n'auraient aucun regret à coucher avec n'importe qui.

Toutes ces théories trônaient dans sa tête et elle ne sut laquelle était la plus raisonnable, son état d'ivresse ne l'aidait pas non plus. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Elle fut réveillée par Kendall qui venait de sortir de sa chambre recouverte d'une serviette de bain. Celle-ci fut étonnée de la voir dans cet état, elle sursauta de peur quand elle la vit. La blonde était toujours habillée de ses vêtements de la veille, ses cheveux étaient entremêlés. Elle sentit sa tête prendre au moins trois kilos de plus. Elle avait une gueule de bois infernal accompagnée de vertiges.

\- Tu viens de sortir d'un film d'horreur ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ii s'est passé hier soir ?

Sachant que son amie n'allait pas lui répondre immédiatement, elle passa rapidement dans la cuisine servir deux tasses de café. Elle revint en donner une à l'informaticienne et garda l'autre. Elle prit place à coté d'elle et l'observa. Felicity savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

\- Kendall, je t'en prie ne me pose pas de questions. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a brisé ton pauvre petit cœur ? Insista-t-elle sous un ton de plaisanterie. Felicity lâcha un petit sourire qui ravit son amie. – Est-ce que cette tête de zombie a un rapport avec ton rendez-vous d'hier ? Bien sur que ça l'est, répondit-elle automatiquement sans lui laisser de temps de rétorquer. – Alors comment c'était ?

\- Le début était génial… la fin…Catastrophique ! La soirée la plus décevante de toute ma vie ! Dit-elle en buvant son café voulant tout rayer de sa mémoire.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il t'a dit que tu ne lui plaisais pas alors que c'est lui même qui t'a invitée ?

\- Pour être honnête j'aurais préféré qu'il me dise ça. Kendall la regarda désemparée, elle connaissait son amie mieux que quiconque mais parfois, elle pouvait se montrer très étrange et irraisonnable pour un génie comme elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

\- Et bien, hier soir j'ai réalisé que j'étais la fille la plus stupide de l'univers. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'un milliardaire aussi convoité puisse s'intéresser à moi alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de coucher avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Il a osé te toucher sans ton gré ? Commençant à s'inquiéter, elle la frôla de partout pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

\- Bien sur que non, mon Dieu ! La journaliste laissa sortir un souffle de soulagement. - J'ai juste réalisé que j'avais mis la barre très haute ! Je m'étais fait beaucoup trop d'illusions pour un type qui de toute évidence n'en vaut pas la peine juste parce qu'il avait des beaux yeux bleus.

Kendall fut surprise quand Felicity lui ressassât tout son récit omettant aucun détail. D'un coté, elle était contente que sa meilleure amie flashe sur un gars comme Tommy Merlyn, et qu'il éprouve la même chose, mais de l'autre, elle avait peur qu'elle ne finisse avec un cœur brisé comme toujours. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que les histoires d'amour de l'informaticienne ne finissaient jamais bien pour elle.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire pour te rassurer, ce qui est bizarre parce que je sais toujours quoi dire, je suis journaliste… mais si tu veux je peux enquêter sur lui ou lui parler, même si je sais que…

\- Non ! Refusa-t-elle catégoriquement ne laissant pas l'occasion à son amie de terminer sa phrase.

\- Oui, je m'y attendais.

\- Écoute, je te remercie beaucoup d'essayer de m'aider mais je ne te raconte pas tout ça pour que tu te sentes obligée de faire quelque chose pour moi. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis une adulte maintenant, plus cette adolescente qui a toujours besoin de conseils d'une amie géniale comme toi. La rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'on est déjà grande. N'empêche que tu devrais faire très attention. Je te conseille pour le moment de garder tes distances. Si tu lui plais vraiment il reviendra lui-même.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible de garder mes distances. Je lui ai promis de l'aider pour sa fête.

\- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper du service que tu lui dois et l'éviter. Felicity acquiesça de la tête.

* * *

La famille Queen était en train de diner. Comme d'habitude, c'était presque silencieux. C'était très rare de les voir diner ensemble et les seules fois où ils en avaient l'occasion, ils arrivèrent à peine à discuter si ce n'était des affaires de l'entreprise. C'était toujours d'un ennui mortel pour Oliver et Théa.

Oliver n'était pas d'humeur. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir sa soirée avec Felicity de la tête et ne put digérer son rejet. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, se sentir aussi mortifié à cause d'une fille. Elle avait réussi. Si cette fille était ce qu'il pensait alors elle venait de marquer un point. Toutefois il n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Il reçut un message venant de Sara. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore celle-là. Après ne pas avoir décroché aux quinze appels qu'elle lui avait passés, il décida donc de lui répondre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une fille l'avait décontenancé qu'il ne pouvait plus profiter d'une autre. Il était quand même Oliver Queen.

\- _« Sara, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi ne t'arrête-tu pas de m'appeler ? » _Répondit-il froidement.

\- _« Je suis en train de t'attendre qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et…qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »_

\- _« Désolé ! C'est juste que je suis en train de diner avec ma famille. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me pose un tas de questions ? »_

\- _« Je te connais Ollie, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé, le sermon que te fait ta famille chaque soir alors s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui se passe exactement. »_

\- _ « D'accord ! C'est que j'ai passé une salle soirée hier ? C'était catastrophique ! Mon premier échec… »_

\- _« Alors, tu me racontes ? Tu étais avec ma sœur, c'est ça ? »_

C'est ce moment que Moira choisit pour ramener son fils à table.

\- Oliver ! On est à table alors, veux-tu bien ranger ton téléphone et discuter avec ta famille, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur, discuter de vos sujets fastidieux qui reviennent chaque soir. Le travail, l'entreprise, le travail et… l'entreprise. Ai-je oublié un truc ? Lança-t-il désagréablement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi irrévérencieux avec sa famille mais il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment au top de sa forme.

\- Et si tu nous parlais de ta fête dont tu caches les vraies raisons à papa ? On sait tous que ce n'est pas pour aider les autres que tu te donnes autant de mal pour que cette fête soit immortelle, provoqua Théa qui aimait attirer des ennuis à son frère. Certes, il l'aimait beaucoup et ils étaient parfois complices dans leurs magouilles que leurs parents n'approuveraient pas du tout, mais parfois ça les amusait de se trahir.

Malgré l'écart d'âge qui séparait les deux Queen, ils avaient une relation assez solide et s'aimaient à leur façon.

\- Et si toi, tu nous expliquais comment t'as fait pour avoir un F à ton devoir de biologie que tu caches à papa et maman.

\- Attends, quoi ? S'exclama Robert.

\- Ollie ! t'avais dit que tu ne dirais rien. Se fâcha Théa.

\- Oups ! c'est sorti tout seul !

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je t'aime p'tite sœur.

Une des domestiques entra dans la salle à ce moment là et annonça l'arrivée de Laurel. Oliver qui était en train de chatter avec Sara lui avisa : _« Changement de plan, on doit reporter notre sortie de ce soir. J'avais oublié que j'avais demandé à ta sœur de venir. Elle s'est pointée et c'est sur qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher d'une semelle. On se retrouve demain à la même heure.»_

_« Très bien __L__ ! C'est toujours pareil, il faut toujours qu'elle gâche tout ! Je te laisse, on se voit demain alors» _fut la réponse qu'il obtint quelques secondes après suivi d'un_ « Hey, ne l'embrasse pas trop, hein ? ;) » _Oliver sourit et éteint son portable.

\- bonsoir, salua timidement Laurel.

\- Laurel ! S'exclama Moira contente de la voir. Quelle belle surprise !

Laurel s'approcha pour l'embrasser avant de saluer Théa et Robert.

\- Tu es arrivée juste à temps pour diner avec nous continua la vieille blonde, - assis-toi s'il te plait ! Invita-t-elle.

\- Maman, je crois que…

\- Merci ! Laurel accepta l'invitation en s'asseyant sans se soucier de ce qu'allait dire Oliver, celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On devrait s'en aller, non ?»

« Oui, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas refuser l'invitation de ta mère, ça serait malpoli de ma part » répondit-elle.

\- Alors, dis-nous Laurel, comment va ta famille ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de contact. Et ton père, ces temps-ci il fait beaucoup parler de lui grâce à ses exploits remarquables dans cette ville, remarqua Robert.

La famille Queen aimait beaucoup Laurel qu'elle considérait comme la fille parfaite pour Oliver. Elle était si belle, si douce, gentille, intelligente et très polie contrairement à ses anciennes conquêtes.

Laurel aimait beaucoup se rapprocher d'eux, ce qui exaspérait Oliver qui préférerait que sa relation avec elle soit plus une aventure qu'une vraie relation. Si elle se familiarise beaucoup avec ses proches, cette relation deviendrait plus sérieuse, donc ennuyante pour lui.

La conversation devint de plus en plus lancinante pour Oliver. Le paroxysme était atteint quand Moira évoqua le nom de Sara. Laurel ne manquait pas d'occasions pour faire éloge de sa sœur de qui elle était fière et qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ceci mit Oliver mal à l'aise.

Il s'était assurément toujours en fiché de tromper Laurel avec des filles, même avec Sara. Pour lui c'était normal, il s'était juré de ne jamais appartenir à une seule femme, qui qu'elle soit. Pourtant, il se sentait parfois coupable de ce qu'il faisait aux deux sœurs Lance, surtout à Laurel qui visiblement ne méritait pas cela. Elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur et était folle amoureuse de son petit ami, mais le drame était que les deux la leurraient.

C'est à cause de cette culpabilité qu'il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec la jeune étudiante en médecine soit plus sérieuse ; il ne l'a même pas dit à Tommy la seule personne à qui il dit honnêtement tout.

\- Laurel, je crois qu'on doit y aller. On risque d'annuler la réservation que j'ai faite pour 20h, il est déjà 21h30. Il y a des personnes justes et incorruptibles dans cette ville, croyez-moi. Il se leva et Laurel suivit son geste.

\- Et bien, monsieur et madame Queen, Théa, j'ai été ravie d'avoir pu vous accompagner à table.

\- Excusez-nous maintenant ! Ajouta Oliver aidant sa petite amie à sortir de la table.

Après les avoir salués à nouveau, ils quittèrent la pièce.

\- Je m'en vais aussi, se leva également Théa.

\- Mais où vas-tu ? S'enquit Moira, curieuse et inquiète.

\- Et voilà ! Oliver, à lui vous n'avez pas posez de questions. C'est normal, c'est votre préféré donc il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Il est tard, Oliver est un adulte et toi, tu as 14 ans donc je crois que la question ne se pose pas, répondit fermement Robert.

\- Peut être, mais ça ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser et que je dois être votre prisonnière. Je vais voir mes potes, et ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas fuir cet enfer que vous me faites vivre, se dirigeant vers la sortie sans se retourner malgré les hurlements et les avertissements de ses parents.

\- Théa ! Gronda furieusement Robert qui ne supporta plus l'insolence de sa fille. Moira déposa une main sur la sienne pour le calmer.

\- Laisse-la partir, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour la surveiller discrètement, le rassura-t-elle.

Moira toujours était très douce avec ses enfants, elle ne pouvait pas être trop dure avec eux craignant qu'ils ne finissent par la détester. Elle était tellement protectrice et déplacerait des montagnes pour que ses enfants ne manquent de rien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Robert. Il les aimait certainement beaucoup mais parfois leurs comportements d'enfants trop gâtés le mettaient hors de lui et parfois il n'hésitait pas à hausser le ton devant eux.

* * *

Oliver et Tommy passèrent dans la salle qu'ils avaient réservée pour cette fête qui approchait à grand pas. Ils voulaient vérifier que tout soit prêt.

En se promenant pour contempler les travaux qui avançaient manifestement, ils aperçurent de loin Felicity qui s'occupait des installations. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur place à l'observer travailler.

\- C'est elle ! Oliver la désigna.

\- Qui ? La blonde dont tu parles? Wow, elle est vachement canon ! S'exclama-t-il. – Tu veux bien me la prêter après ton petit jeu ? Le tapota-t-il amicalement au bras.

Oliver lui lança un regard négatif qui suffisait pour lui faire comprendre son désagrément. C'était sur pour lui que cette fille n'était qu'un passe-temps mais elle avait ce petit quelque-chose-inexplicable en elle qui la rendait si différente des autres et il l'avait remarqué dès qu'il l'eut rencontré pour la première fois. Il ressentait aussi cette folle envie de ne la partager avec personne.

Ils décidèrent donc de se rapprocher d'elle. Quand la jeune blonde les aperçut, elle ne sut quoi faire, « _comment puis-je l'éviter s'il ne peut pas se tenir éloigner ? » _paniqua-t-elle sur le coup. Elle arriva quand même à se maitriser et à faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Hey ! Salua Felicity anxieuse mais elle essaya de parait le plus normal possible.

\- Salut ! Ils se regardèrent un long moment embarrassés repensant à la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient séparés.

\- Euh… je voudrais encore m'excusez pour…

\- Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est déjà formater dans ma tête. En faisant le geste. – enfin, pas tous, juste les évènements de la dernière fois.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas influencer sur nos relations de travail.

\- Bien sur que non, la preuve, je suis encore là pour vous donner un coup de main.

Tommy, pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère toussa exagérément. Oliver le remarqua et commença les présentations.

\- Felicity, je te présente mon meilleur ami…

\- Tommy ! Tommy continua automatiquement sans le faire exprès. Felicity confuse, fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard inquisiteur à Oliver qui sourit criminellement à son ami. Tommy se rendit enfin compte de son erreur essaya de se rattraper. – Je veux dire le meilleur ami de Tommy. Parce que Tommy c'est lui, le beau et gentil Tommy de toujours…, il se perdit dans ses mots souriant nerveusement. Il murmura discrètement à Oliver _« Tu vas me le payer, ça. »_ \- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontré, il salua Felicity de la main. – Je suis Oliver Queen, sans doute, le mec le plus maladroit qui existe et qui peut être parfois trop sur de lui, irresponsable et imprudent.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ignorer le fait que tu es le playboy de Starling City et le mec le plus riche que je connaisse.

\- Je vois ! Répondit simplement Felicity qui ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir. Je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner terminer les installations, j'ai encore un tas de boulots qui m'attend en haut. Elle voulut s'en aller mais Tommy l'interpella :

\- Attendez ! Vous acceptez de venir à la fête ? Ça sera comme une sorte de récompense pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire. Oliver, pas ravi de son invitation lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Il réagit immédiatement. – Tu as entendu, elle vient de dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail.

\- Mais elle peut se libérer pour un soir.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que Tommy a raison. Je vous remercie beaucoup mais je ne crois pas que mon superviseur approuve que je sorte un soir de cette semaine m'amuser alors que les ordinateurs ont encore besoin de moi. Vu l'état des machines de cette entreprise j'ai encore du pain sur la planche, c'est comme si tous ces appareils étaient datés de l'âge de pierre. S'il vous plait ne le répéter à personne.

\- Donc vous ne pouvez pas venir ? S'enquit Tommy.

\- Désolée mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous assurer. Il y a peu de chance que je vienne.

\- Prenez au moins le billet d'entrée au cas où vous changeriez d'avis, insista-t-il. Felicity le prit pour ne pas le contrarier.

\- Merci mais je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci beaucoup quand même. Ajouta Oliver soulagé de l'intérieur. Felicity s'en alla, une fois loin, Oliver s'emporta contre Tommy.

\- Mis qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'inviter. Tu sais très ben qu'elle va finir par me démasquer. Je ne peux pas me cacher devant tous mes amis pour elle. Et Laurel sera là, tu oublies ?

\- Disons que j'ai fait ça exprès non seulement pour me venger de toi pour avoir usurpé mon identité mais aussi parce que je la trouve canon et toi comme tu l'as dit, tu es avec Laurel. Si elle apprend ton petit secret, elle sera déçue et fâchée contre toi, bonne occasion pour moi de lui sauter dessus comme un lion. T'as eu de la chance qu'elle ait refusée.

\- T'es un gros idiot Tommy Merlyn !

Pendant qu'ils se taquinèrent, ils aperçurent le porte feuille de Felicity qui était tombé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Oliver le ramassa.

\- Dis, ce n'est pas à ta copine là ? L'interrogea Tommy. Oliver l'ouvrit et regarda la carte d'identité de Felicity

\- Je crois bien, Il sourit sournoisement. – Je pense même qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour que je la ramasse et que je le lui rapporte personnellement. Cette fille est raide dingue de moi. Et tu sais quoi, je vais le faire. Je vais lui rendre ce portefeuille de la meilleure façon qui existe. Un moyen pour moi de prendre ma revanche.

\- Moi, je crois juste que c'est le destin qui veut que vous vous revoyez. Oliver le regarda étrangement, il comprit et se justifia, - Quoi ? Je ne lis pas de livres mais je regarde quelques fois des feuilletons à la télé. Si tu vas le raconter, je t'assassine et je vais en prison! Le menaça-t-il gentiment. – L'histoire du jeune playboy multimilliardaire qui se fait voler son petit cœur par une jolie geek sexy qui travaille pour son père. Ça aurait eu un grand succès, je t'assure, se moqua-t-il avant de s'en aller laissant Oliver sur ces mots qui revenait encore et encore dans sa tête, bien qu'il se sente inconfortable en y pensant.

* * *

**Désolée si vous ne reconnaissez pas le personnage d'Oliver dans mon histoire. Mais c'est cette image que j'ai de cet « Oliver-avant-l'ile » et j'en ai besoin pour le début. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ne va pas toujours être comme ça.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu, désolée pour les fautes. A très bientôt pour la suite.**

**PS: J'ai un petit One Shot qui m'a bien plu et que j'ai traduit. Je vais probablement le poster en même temps que le sixième chapitre.**

**#Nini**


	6. Démasqué

**Salut! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'avoue que j'ai un peu été déçue pour le chapitre précédent. Il y a de moins en moins de reviews. Ce qui m'amène à demander si mon histoire devient aussi nulle que ça. S'il y a quelque chose qui dérange ou si mon style d'écriture ne vous plait pas, faites-le moi savoir afin de m'améliorer.  
**

**En tout cas merci quand même pour ceux qui laissent souvent des reviews, particulièrement Mich2112, Mogo1902, Cassiewright et aliceeee. C'est beaucoup encourageant.**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 6: Démasqué  
**

* * *

Felicity était en train de manipuler son ordinateur quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle se leva laborieusement pour aller répondre. Après cette dure journée qu'elle avait encore eue, elle n'était réellement pas disposée à recevoir des invités et surtout pas à cette heure aussi tardive. Elle espéra de tout cœur que ce soit le livreur de pizza que Kendall avait commandé ou un des nombreux prétendants de celle-ci qui venaient chaque soir lui faire des déclarations d'amour à la longue lassantes.

Elle faillit s'écrouler de surprise quand elle tomba nez à nez sur la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé voir; Oliver, enfin, pour elle c'était Tommy. Bouche bée, elle était restée figée devant lui.

\- Re-bonsoir, Felicity. Oliver se permit de rentrer, ce qui la surprit encore plus mais elle abdiqua et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! Dit-elle ironiquement. – Alors que puis-je faire pour toi cette fois ? Encore.

\- Non, rien du tout. Je voulais juste te remettre cela. Il lui tendit son portefeuille, elle le prit tout en souriant incrédule. – Heureusement que j'ai pu le ramasser à temps. J'ai pensée qu'il était plus sage de te le rapporter… Personnellement. Ajouta-t-il, en gardant les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Merci, mais tu sais, tu aurais pu le confier au service des objets trouvés et on l'aurait apporté demain à mon bureau, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ce déplacement pour rien… elle fuit son regard en reculant de deux petits pas légèrement.

\- Ce n'était pas pour rien, la coupa-t-il aussitôt. – C'était aussi un prétexte pour venir te voir.

Felicity leva instinctivement les yeux de vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Elle voulait qu'ils restent professionnels, c'était la meilleure option pour ne pas prendre de mauvaises décisions, songea-t-elle.

Elle espérait en ce moment là qu'il lui dise qu'il était là parce qu'il voulait qu'elle répare son téléphone fétiche qui lui était indispensable ou qu'il voulait qu'elle installe un logiciel dans son ordinateur. Sauf que pour tout cela, il aurait pu attendre le lendemain.

Oliver, de son coté croyait fermement qu'elle voulait qu'il soit là. Elle lui referait la même chose que la fois passée. C'est-à-dire se montrer intéressée pour ensuite le repousser, car c'était en quoi consistait son jeu : le rabaisser. Mais cette-fois, ça serait différent, se promit-il, déterminé à mener le jeu et à ne plus se laisser manipuler. Cette fois, il emploierait les grands moyens, il la surprendrait d'une manière qu'elle se saurait plus où elle en serait.

\- Je ne comprends pas… enfin, je comprends que tu sois venu me voir, sauf que je croyais qu'après… commença-t-elle à bégayer, pourquoi lui faisait-il cela ? Se plaignit-elle intérieurement. Il lui rendait la tache plus rude.

Elle pria de tout cœur que Kendall fasse irruption dans la salle pour interrompre cette situation mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucune chance. Elle avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, quand elle rédigeait ses articles, il n'y avait rien qui puisse la sortir de sa concentration.

Elle devrait donc se débrouiller toute seule et prendre sa décision maintenant ; si elle voulait vraiment lui donner le bénéfice du doute et envisager une quelconque relation avec lui ou continuer de le considérer comme le Don Juan qui finirait probablement par lui briser le cœur et refuser ses avances. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour enfin dire quelque chose de sensée mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps et poursuivit sa déclaration.

\- Felicity, il se rapprocha encore plus près de son corps qui commençait déjà à trembler sentant la tension monter. Rien qu'en humant son parfum, rien qu'en écoutant sa voix rauque, elle sentit sa température incroyablement monter. – Depuis qu'on s'est vu pour la première fois au bureau, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je sais, tu dois surement te dire que c'est encore une ruse de ma part pour coucher avec toi maintenant que tu sais qui je suis et quelle réputation j'ai. Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça surtout après ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir. Je m'étais conduis comme un parfait idiot et je t'ai fait peur. Mais sache que ça ne recommencera plus parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je t'assure que si ça avait été une autre femme qui m'avait rejeté de cette manière, je l'aurais déjà envoyé au diable. Mais avec toi… c'est différent, je reviendrais encore et encore sans avoir honte jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes et que tu veuilles bien de moi.

Felicity ne sut vraiment plus quoi dire, ni comment placer les mots en ordre pour former une phrase correcte et cohérente. _Etait-il vraiment sincère ?_

\- Je… euh…

\- Non, ne dis rien. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser doux et chaste sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut bref et tendre pour lui donner la liberté de se retirer si elle le voulait.

Mais cette fois, ce fut elle qui se jeta sauvagement sur lui pour un baiser langoureux, intense, lubrique, rempli de passion et de désir.

Au diable les doutes, au diable les précarités, au diable la raison, tout ce dont elle était sure en ce moment était que cet homme la rendait folle et qu'elle était probablement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle savait qu'elle finirait certainement par regretter son acte, regretter d'être allée trop vite, mais ce qu'elle ne regretterait jamais c'était de répondre à ses sentiments.

Oliver pensait au début que ce baiser ne représenterait rien pour lui. Il était persuadé que tout son discours et ce cours baiser lui ferait gagner des points. Les filles aimaient qu'on leur dise ce qu'elles voulaient entendre, qu'on place des mots sur les sentiments pour qu'elles tombent totalement sur le charme ; enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il l'avait fait et ça avait l'air de fonctionner.

Cependant il n'avait pas planifié d'apprécier autant son baiser. Ce qui n'était pour lui qu'une simple distraction devint quelque chose de plus profond, de plus naturel. Il en éprouva même de la peur, il aurait préféré ne rien ressentir. Qu'importe ce qui leur arriverait, il comptait bien bénéficier du moment, en tout cas le maximum possible.

Le désir commençait à s'intensifier, ils commencèrent à se chercher mutuellement. Leurs deux lèvres emmêlées se câlinèrent passionnément. Oliver la souleva tout en les gardant scellées, il se servit d'une de ses mains pour caresser ses cuisses sous sa robe et l'autre garda sa belle en équilibre. Felicity, quant à elle, avait les deux mains enroulées autour du coup du jeune milliardaire. Il alla la déposer délicatement sur le canapé. Quand il sentit qu'ils manquaient d'air, il abandonna les lèvres de la blonde pour s'emparer de son coup, de ses épaules puis sa poitrine, tout en descendant plus loin, ce qui la fit gémir encore plus. Il revint ensuite à ses lèvres. Felicity qui sentit son corps mourir de plaisir commença à le déboutonner.

C'était précisément cet instant qu'Oliver choisit pour mettre fin à leur étreinte. Il le fit d'une part parce qu'il avait établi de la laisser en plan comme elle le lui l'avait fait. Mais d'autre part, il voulait s'arrêter de ressentir toutes ces choses incompréhensibles qu'il commençait à éprouver. Jamais personne n'avait éveillé en lui un tel désir, aucune des nombreuses femmes avec qui il a couché, ni même sa petite amie. Et il voulait y mettre fin, ne pas trop s'attacher. Mais elle l'avait senti. Elle avait senti qu'il la désirait lui aussi, qu'il s'était retenu malgré lui.

Il se releva à contre cœur, sous le regard confus de l'informaticienne.

\- Je suis désolé, il se reboutonna rapidement. Et Felicity honteuse, se couvrit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise mais prit quand même le risque se s'informer.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Je… je ne peux pas te faire ça, tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Il mit une pause lui laissant le temps de riposter mais elle ne dit rien et continua à le fixer nerveusement. Il poursuivit donc, - tu m'as dis l'autre fois que tu voulais qu'on prenne notre temps et la raison pour laquelle je suis venu, c'était pour te prouver que je peux attendre… pour toi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

\- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais…

\- Déconcertée ? Compléta-t-il, elle haussant la tête. - Je te prie de m'excuser. Je te respecte beaucoup trop et je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire. Voilà, je te laisse ! Si tu arrives enfin à mettre tes idées au clair et que tu te décides après mure réflexion sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous, tu peux m'appeler. Je t'attendrais, sur ce, il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Felicity faillit mourir de honte. Il y a cinq minutes, elle était sur le point de faire l'amour avec « Tommy Merlyn » dans son salon sachant bien que Kendall pouvait les surprendre à tout moment. Comment pourrait-elle le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux ? Elle laissa couler quelques larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer, si elles étaient de joie ou de peine.

N'ayant plus le cœur à continuer à pianoter sur son ordinateur, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir lui avait permis de se situer, d'être sure que ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme n'était pas simplement du béguin ou un caprice, mais quelque chose de plus fort, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la personnalité de celui-ci. A cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait déjà de qui il serait d'après la société, ce qu'elle pensait de lui était le plus important. C'était possible qu'elle soit sur le point de commettre une bêtise, pensa-t-elle, mais en l'occurrence ça lui importait peu.

* * *

Le soir de la fameuse fête arriva et tout le building de QC pouvait le sentir. Des photographes étaient partout, des journalistes devant l'entrée du hall attendant les invités, plus précisément Oliver et sa bande. On aurait cru une rencontre de tous les jeunes milliardaires.

La salle était débordée, le fil des invités ordinaires était kilométrique, heureusement pour les VIP, leur entrée était assez aérée. La sécurité était renforcée. Enfin, tout pour que cette fête soit toujours gravée dans la mémoire des citoyens de SC. On pouvait ressentir l'ambiance rien qu'en regardant les évènements à la télé.

Robert avait décidé d'arrêter les travaux assez tôt pour ne pas trop être dérangés et permettre à la fête de se dérouler sans gêne.

Cependant tous les employés n'avaient pas pris congé ce soir là. C'était le cas de Felicity qui était toujours dans son bureau pianotant ses ordinateurs. Elle voulait cout que cout terminer ses mises à jour. Ces derniers temps, elle passe ses nuits devant ses machines, surtout après l'incident avec Oliver. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Seul le travail l'aider à l'oublier pendant un instant.

Elle aimerait tellement aller le voir et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle même, mais elle ne sut comment l'aborder. Elle avait déjà du mal à se regarder dans le miroir après s'être librement livrée à lui, comment pourrait-elle faire pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Et puis zut! Tant pis, elle irait quand même le voir. Elle ne supportait plus le bruit de son cœur qui lui répétait chaque seconde d'aller le voir. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Même si ce soir n'était pas le moment approprié, elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle reportait, peut être qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de le voir ou qu'elle perdrait ce courage qu'elle avait revêtu.

Elle ne pensa plus une minute de plus et descendit en toute vitesse. Arrivée en bas, devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de fête, elle vit une longue queue, et des agents de sécurité vraiment costauds qui la firent flipper à la première vue. Elle pouvait très bien ressentir dehors l'ambiance qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, la musique lui était étourdissante. Elle savait bien que ce n'était son genre de fête, beaucoup trop de bruit à son gout, Kendall serait affolée si elle y était invitée parce c'était son genre.

Mais que pensait-elle ? Qu'elle allait ainsi pouvoir venir et rentrer, il s'agit quand même d'une fête des richards.

Elle se rappela tout à coup du billet que Tommy, enfin « Oliver » lui avait offert la dernière fois. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait mis dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui servirait. Elle espéra qu'ils l'acceptent vu l'état dans lequel elle l'avait abandonné ; chiffonné et taché par l'ancre de son stylo rouge. Elle sourit en y pensa et se dépêcha de monter le récupérer avant de revenir suivre la queue.**  
**

Elle savait que ça allait être long avant qu'elle ne puisse rentrer. Comment allait-elle faire pour pouvoir le retrouver et avoir un petit instant à eux deux ? Il devrait vraiment être très occupé. Mais elle s'en fichait si cela lui permettrait de déballer de tout qu'elle porte dans son cœur.

_« Felicity ? »_ Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par derrière et fut étonné quand elle distingua la voix de Tommy/ « Oliver ».

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il à la fois paniqué et étonné de la voir.

Certes, il l'avait invité l'autre fois pour importuner son ami mais il espérait que la jeune fille refusât l'invitation, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait donc là. Peu importe, il devrait la distraire et l'éloigner pour aider Oliver.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, je suis invitée, non ? Ou est que l'invitation n'est plus valable ?

\- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas venir.

\- Et bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Je dois parler à Tommy. J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire.

S'il avait bien saisit, elle avait cédé. Oliver avait gagné sa partie. Il avait enfin réussit. Il devait le prévenir mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser entrer non plus, tous ces efforts que son ami avait fait ne serviraient à rien si elle venait à tout découvrir.

\- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sure qu'il n'y avait aucun problème vu l'expression du visage de Tommy.

\- Non ! Je veux dire bien sur… _« réfléchis Tommy, réfléchis ! Oui, je sais » _\- Et si je t'aidais à rentrer plus vite ? Tu avais dis que ce que tu devais dire à … Tommy était urgent.

Si elle devrait rentrer, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit avec elle pour mieux contrôler ses faits et gestes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver trouve une solution.

\- J'ai toujours été contre l'injustice mais bon, pour une fois, je vais essayer de ne pas écouter ma conscience.

Tommy la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée sous les regards jaloux et curieux des autres invités. Felicity remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir à montrer son passe.

Il l'amena dans un coin peu fréquenté à l'abri des yeux et lui demanda, ordonna presque, de rester là le temps qu'il aille chercher « Tommy »/Oliver. Elle obéit sans contestation. Elle lui devait bien cela après qu'il lui ait donné le privilège d'entrer aussi vite et de se faire jalouser par des bourges.

Heureusement qu'il ne mit pas du temps à le trouver. Il était en pleine discussion avec une bande comprenant Laurel. Ils buvaient et rigolaient. Tommy l'isola pour tout lui raconter.

Le playboy était de front béat et stupéfait. Content parce qu'elle avait enfin cédé et qu'il avait gagné. Content parce qu'il pouvait enfin atteindre son objectif. Content parce qu'elle pouvait enfin être à elle. Mais surpris parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir et surtout pas ici.

Au début, il croyait qu'elle plaisantait en lui jurant ne pas le connaitre. Mais après la dernière fois, il pouvait se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait pu constater cette innocence, cette pureté et cette sincérité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez aucune autre femme.

Il se mit même à se demander si ça valait la peine de continuer son petit jeu et souiller sa vie si saine et si impeccable. Il n'appartenait pas à son monde et elle méritait quelqu'un de bien, pas un imbécile comme lui. Il avait presque tourné la page et espérait qu'elle en ferait de même.

Et la voilà qui se pointe ici le chercher pour lui dire _je-ne-sais-quoi_. Tans pis, il en profiterait une dernière fois avant de mettre les choses au clair. C'était sur que ça lui briserait le cœur mais ça serait mieux plutôt que de la laisser longtemps dans le mensonge.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons et alla là où Tommy l'indiqua pour retrouver la belle blonde.

Une fois de plus, quand il la vit, il fut ébloui par sa beauté malgré cette tenue assez modeste qu'elle avait et son maquillage léger, elle arrivait à plus rayonner que toutes ces femmes parées de vêtements de haute couture avec des talons vertigineux, et des bijoux presque introuvables. Elle lui sourit, ce sourire qui lui fit toujours aussi craquer._ « Comment ferai-je pour renoncer à elle ? Courage Oliver, ce n'est qu'une fille !» _Pensa-t-il.

Elle ne sut par quoi commencer, elle avait écrit et réécrit ce scenario plusieurs fois dans sa tête, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il serait aussi difficile de l'appliquer.

Elle tourna longuement autour du pot, et au moment où elle décida de se lancer ; la lumière disparut et laissa la place au noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle prise de peur. Oliver la rassura et lui demanda de rester sur place, qu'il allait voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle refusa prétextant s'être occupée de la technique donc cela lui concernait.

Oliver se vit mal s'opposer longtemps d'autant plus qu'elle avait raison. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait les remarquer dans le noir et avec le bruit assourdissant de panique que la salle faisait.

Accompagnée d'Oliver, elle arriva en un rien de temps avec d'autres techniciens à régler le problème qui serait apparemment un cours circuit dû à la surcharge. La lumière revint. La fête reprit son cours. Felicity souffla enfin un ouf de soulagement. Elle pouvait enfin tout lui dire.

Au chemin du retour, les deux tombèrent nez à nez sur Laurel.

\- Oliver, où t'étais passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout, dit-il inquiète en étreignant son petit ami. Felicity penaude, écarquillait les yeux ne comprenant rien. Ses yeux allèrent de Laurel à Oliver puis Oliver à Laurel. Oliver baissa légèrement la tête sachant que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus moyen pour lui de s'en sortir. Elle allait déjà l'apprendre et de la pire manière qu'il avait pensée.

\- Oliver ? Répéta la jolie geekette d'une voix à peine audible mais cette fois ses yeux ne se détournèrent plus de lui, comme si elle attendait une explication qui tardait à venir.

Laurel, remarquant enfin sa présence lança un regard correspondant à un million de questions à Oliver qui ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer la situation.

\- Laurel, je te présente Felicity Smoak… la technicienne qui nous a aidés à ramener la lumière. C'est aussi elle qui s'est occupée de l'installation et travaille pour mon père. Il regretta immédiatement de l'avoir présentée ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait pensée en ce moment ? S'interrogea-t-il plein de remords.

_« La technicienne ? Installation ? Aider ? Père ? Lumière ? Travaille ? »_ Les mots d'Oliver se mélangèrent les uns après les autres dans sa tête. C'est ce qu'elle représentait pour lui ? Il aurait quand même pu dire qu'ils étaient amis, s'il avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux l'autre soir. Elle l'aurait mieux pris. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'Oliver ? Mais de quel Oliver parle-t-elle ? C'était elle qui venait de se tromper de prénom ou depuis le début, elle se faisait avoir ?

Felicity espérait qu'Oliver réagît, qu'il dise que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie de très mauvais gout. Elle le pardonnerait. Mais il ne le fit pas au contraire, lui même troublé.

\- Et Felicity, je te présente…

\- Laurel Lance, poursuivit-elle, l'unique et la seule petite amie officielle d'Oliver Queen. Elle embrassa son amant pour faire comprendre à la jeune blonde que le playboy était déjà pris.

Felicity ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour le saisir. Elle s'efforça tout de même à ne pas évacuer les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte, il fallait qu'elle lui prouve qu'il ne pouvait pas la briser. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en cent, mille, dix milles morceaux.

Elle comprenait tout maintenant, depuis le début, elle avait affaire à Oliver. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses comme cet homme qui lui avait permis d'entrer. C'était qui lui ? Etait-il au courant du plan sordide d'Oliver. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait qu'elle était sur le point de faire l'amour avec le fils de son patron et qu'en plus c'était un salaud sans scrupule qui l'avait laissée se faire autant d'illusions.

Oliver se retira délicatement de l'étreinte de sa copine pour observer tristement Felicity. Il se sentait tellement coupable mais ne pouvait rien faire s'il voulait garder sa petite amie. Heureusement que Felicity ne s'était pas mise à faire un scandale, les journaux en parleraient pendant des semaines et il aurait certainement eu des problèmes avec son père, ce dont il n'avait pas besoin pour le moment. Il se contenta de s'excuser du regard.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin mademoiselle Lance, votre petit ami m'a beaucoup parlée de vous. Ça se voit qu'il vous aime beaucoup, jetant un regard assassin à Oliver avant d'offrir un sourire forcé mais assez amicale à l'avocate qui le lui rendit, presque rassurée. – Monsieur Queen, excusez-moi maintenant, sur ce elle s'en aller presqu'en courant.

_« Monsieur Queen ? Alors là elle devrait vraiment être fâchée. »_ Constata Oliver qui la regardait s'en aller sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux.

Elle rêvait d'être déjà dans son bureau pour pouvoir libérer ces larmes et maudire par toute la création Oliver Queen.

Cette soirée qui était censée être magique pour elle, était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Encore une fois, l'homme qu'elle commençait à aimer venait de la ridiculiser. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne sera plus pareille, elle n'allait pas déprimer pour un type dans son genre.

\- Dis donc, je ne savais pas que tu étais en relation avec des jeunes blondes assez séduisantes. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Demanda Laurel en lui caressant la joue.

\- Excuse-moi, Laurel, tu veux bien m'attendre ici ? Je reviens tout de suite. Il l'embrasse et s'en alla rapidement ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter. Il fallait qu'il la rattrape, il fallait qu'il essaie de s'excuser sincèrement. Laurel perplexe, le regarda s'en aller.

* * *

**Voilà! Laissez-moi vos avis, je prends tout en compte. Merci d'avoir lu. La suite sera probablement pour Vendredi. Et demain peut être je vais publier le One shot. A+**

**#Nini**


	7. Amour ou illusion?

**Salut, désolée parce que ce chapitre devrait être publié depuis hier, j'avais un problème de connexion. Le voilà prêt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous lire. **

**Chapitre 7 : Amour ou illusion?**

* * *

Une fois dans son bureau, elle ferma la porte derrière avant de s'adosser au mur. Elle s'efforça de refouler ses larmes mais ce fut en vain.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et naïve. Elle s'était bien fait avoir. Mais non, elle n'allait pas être accablée. Cet homme l'avait assez manipulée comme ça. Elle se devait d'être forte. Lui montrer qu'elle était inébranlable.

Elle entendit tout à coup quelqu'un toquer à la porte. C'était lui. Que voulait-il encore ? Ne lui avait-il pas encore fait assez de mal ? Elle l'avait senti la suivre mais croyait que ce n'était que l'effet de ses émotions. Pourquoi le ferait-il de toute façon?

_« Felicity ! »_ L'appela-t-il d'une voix à la fois déterminée et déplorable mais elle ne répondit pas. Cette fois, elle fut sûre, c'était plus bien lu. Il préoccupait d'elle. Non, mais que se disait-elle ? Cet homme sans scrupule lui avait menti et l'avait indignement manipulée. Elle ne devait pas une fois de plus tomber dans son piège. Elle songea donc ne pas répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il s'en aille.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il continua à toquer.

\- Je sais que tu es là, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte. Je serai obligé de la défoncer. Il faut que je te parle… Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Felicity fut agacée par les battements bruyant que faisait Oliver derrière la porte, elle trouva inutile de lutter encore longtemps commençant à croire qu'il ne la lâchera pas, elle céda. Elle se dit que si elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il lui était indifférent et qu'elle se fichait royalement de lui, il fallait lui faire face, l'affronter une fois pour toute.

Elle essuya ses larmes, les dernières gouttes perlant encore sur son visage pâle et tendu.

\- Comment t'as fait pour retrouver mon bureau, elle le laissa entrer et lui tourna le dos. Elle ne voulut surtout pas qu'il remarque ses yeux rouges, pour garder au moins sa dignité, pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu te rappelles que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé à le trouver… en partie…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Se gardant toujours de lui faire face. Il le remarqua et profita de son dos tourné pour se réduire la distance qui les séparait. Il se fit violence pour ne pas enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et lui donner des milliers de baiser au coup pour lui montrer à quel point il s'en voulait et qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il chassa immédiatement toutes ces pensées inappropriées à la situation de son esprit.

\- M'excuser. Felicity le sentait tellement près d'elle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle croisa malheureusement ses yeux saphir brillant.- Je suis désolé.

\- Franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le serais. Elle recula d'environ deux mètres. Elle voulait être totalement lucide, juger les choses comme il se doit. Lui révéler ses quatre vérités sans laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. - Dis-moi, tu es désolé parce que tu t'appelles Oliver Queen ou parce que tu as une petite amie séduisante et sexy comme Laurel ? J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Dans les deux cas il n'y a pas de raison de se plaindre.

\- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je t'ai menti, je t'ai trompée et je t'ai déçue. Je t'ai fait du mal et j'en suis conscient. Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Il continua, - tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir pour ça, mais au début je pensais que…

\- Tu ne pensais rien du tout ! S'emporta-t-elle avant de se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme même si honnêtement, elle aurait voulu lui sauter dessus et tirer sur ses beaux cheveux doré. – De toute façon, ça n'a plu d'importance. Ça n'a jamais eu d'importance pour toi parce que je ne suis qu'une simple _technicienne_, une… employée de ton père. Je ne représentais qu'une autre belle aventure d'Oliver Queen. Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, hein ?

\- Felicity, je… je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais m'effondrer pour toi ? Que je vais aller m'acheter dix paquets de mouchoirs et deux pots de glace pour me consoler de mon chagrin ? Et bien, non ! Si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais alors tu as eu tort.

\- Si tu es aussi insensible que tu le dis, il se rapprocha une fois de plus d'elle avant de lui prendre le menton, - pourquoi est-ce que as-tu pleuré ?

\- Ces larmes ne sont pas pour toi Oliver ? Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. C'est parce que je suis déçue de moi. Je n'aurais jamais du être aussi stupide. Maintenant, vas-t'en s'il te plait. Ou devrais-je dire, allez vous en monsieur Queen. Je dois continuer mon travail. Elle se retira rudement et alla prendre place devant son bureau commençant à tapoter son clavier. - C'est le seul domaine où je me trompe rarement.

\- Je suis désolée, je…

\- S'il vous plait. Et ne revenez plus. Je ne veux pas avoir de problème. Je tiens à ce travail. Contrairement à vous je ne n'obtiens pas toujours ce que je veux. Elle ne lui accorda même plus un regard, ce qui eut l'effet de troubler le jeune milliardaire.

Si elle faisait semblant de ne pas souffrir, il devait admettre qu'elle le faisait bien. Oliver ne sut plus quoi dire, il se résigna à s'en aller. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse du temps.

* * *

Felicity décida de rentrer juste après qu'Oliver soit sorti de son bureau. Elle croyait que le travail allait encore l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, mais ce ne fut pas le cas au contraire, c'était grâce à ce travail qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle pouvait encore se rappeler comment son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Elle réalisa que cette fois elle avait besoin de se confier. Les ordinateurs étaient géniaux mais pas autant que sa belle amie. Elle donc prit son sac à main et décampa.

Elle arriva chez elle avec une humeur de chien enragé. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte d'entrée, envoya au sol son sac à main s'enfichant du contenu et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé. Son beau canapé qui l'accueillait toujours.

Kendall alertée par le bruit émis par son amie, se précipita vers le salon. Elle se rapprocha prudemment pour ne pas susciter davantage son courroux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu pleures ?

Felicity mit une longue pause recouvrant tout son esprit avant de répondre d'un ton sec, la gorge serrée.

\- Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais pleurer pour lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à le faire. Il ne mérite pas un seul millilitre de mes larmes.

\- Lui ? S'il te plait ne faire pas jouer aux devinettes, tu sais très bien et je ne suis pas douée à ça. Alors, passons l'étape mon premier est un tel, mon deuxième… enfin, tu comprends.

\- C'est une charade ça, esquissant un petit sourire qui soulagea la journaliste.

\- Je savais bien que j'étais nulle à ça. Alors ?

\- Je parle de Tommy… enfin Oliver. Ce qui se passe c'est depuis le début, je m'étais trompée de mec. Ils m'ont trompée.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Celui que je croyais être Tommy est en fait Oliver.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle interloquée, elle laissa passer sa surprise avant d'ajouter : - Tu as embrassé Oliver Queen ! C'est génial! Levant ses deux mains signe de victoire sous le regard fripé de son amie visiblement vexée.

\- Quoi ? Ce mec s'est moqué de moi et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est je l'ai embrassé ?

\- Je suis navrée, j'étais sous le choc. Mais toi aussi, comment t'as pu confondre les deux ?

\- Je te signale que je ne les connaissais même pas.

\- Et tu n'as pas pris la peine d'aller t'informer sur eux, tu sais là où on trouve toujours tout sur tout le monde, il me semble que tu es douée en ça: le net. Lui fit-elle remarquer toujours abasourdie.

\- Je ne voyais pas à quoi cela servirait. On ne peut pas se fier à internet, essayant de se défendre bien qu'elle sut que son amie avait raison sur ce point. Elle aurait du essayer de plus se renseigner sur lui avant d'envisager une quelconque relation.

\- Je crois que si tu l'avais fait tu aurais pu éviter ce piège.

\- Arrête de me faire des reproches s'il te plait, c'est moi la victime ici. Se plaignit-elle on ne peut plus agacée par les remarques visiblement avérées de Kendall.

\- Désolée ! Felicity si tu as besoin de moi pour montrer à ce type qu'on ne s'attaque pas à toi tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Me venger serait lui accorder beaucoup trop d'importance.

\- Alors, comptes-tu le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je ne peux rien faire du tout. Et je ne veux surtout pas perdre mon travail à cause de lui. Je bosse dans l'entreprise de son père, ils seront capables de me licencier si j'ose m'attaquer à eux.

\- Et qu'advient-il de tes sentiments pour lui ? Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Le visage de l'informaticienne se crispa immédiatement. Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, ses sentiments la trahissaient. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui faisait mal. Elle ne n'arrivait pas à le détestait parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Jamais.

\- Je sais que je réussirai à l'oublier. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile.

\- T'es sure que tu ne veux pas te venger ? Tu sais un mot de ta part et je publierai des méchancetés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il change réellement d'identité cette fois. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. Lui lança-t-elle sous un ton de la plaisanterie bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas vraiment impossible venant d'elle.

\- S'il te plait, Kendall. Ça ne vaut pas la peine. Je ne suis pas allée aussi loin avec lui, je crois que ça ira. Il me faut simplement éviter de croiser son chemin sinon, je t'assure que j'aurais des envies meurtrières.

\- D'accord, je n'insiste plus, c'est toi qui vois.

* * *

Après cette conversation plus que désastreuse qu'il avait eu avec la belle blonde, Oliver redescendit pour continuer sa fête. Mais étrangement, il ne ressentait plus cette énergie qui l'avait enveloppé il y a trente minutes, cette envie de se déchainer jusqu'à l'aube. A peine franchit-il le seuil de la porte, il rétrograda. Il ne fallait pas que ses amis le voient dans cet état.

En retournant, il tomba sur Sara complètement ivre qui lui afficha un grand sourire. Il la tira par le bras pour l'éloigner de la vue des autres avec une mine pas très aux anges.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir parce que ta sœur était là ?

\- Hey ! Fais au moins semblant d'être content de me voir ! Lui reprocha-t-elle offensée. – Tu croyais que j'allais rater cette fête à cause d'elle ? Oliver, tu n'es pas aussi important que tu le crois. Je suis ici pour m'amuser, je ne suis pas là pour toi. J'ai aussi des amis, je te signale.

\- S'il te plait, rentre chez toi, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

\- Et c'est Oliver Queen qui se permet de me donner un conseil. Elle se mit à rigoler avant d'ajouter, - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais rien révéler, si c'est ce que tu redoutes ? Je suis peut être un petit peu saoul mais pas bornée. On se voit plus tard mon cœur, elle vérifia que personne ne les regardait avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, elle s'en alla ensuite sans attendre la réaction d'Oliver.

Celui-ci voulut la suivre pour lui persuader de rentrer mais sachant que la jeune Lance était parfois aussi têtue que lui, il laissa tomber. En plus il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il sortit pour prendre l'air et remettre ses idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas s'exhiber ainsi. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi méprisant et coupable pour une simple fille qu'il avait déçue. La plupart du temps, il s'en fichait mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Il se trouva d'excuses se disant que c'était vraisemblablement les effets secondaires de l'alcool et la pression qu'on lui mettait. Mais au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie, il commençait à ressentir des choses inaccoutumées.

Toutefois, il était conscient qu'il venait de la décevoir. Quand bien même elle ne l'admettrait pas, il s'avait qu'elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui brise le cœur. Ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer. Cette fille ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle devrait décidément le détester, elle ne serait pas la seule au passage.

Tans pis, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était mieux protégée loin de lui. Tout ce qu'il apportait n'était que des ennuis de toute façon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il réalisa qu'il avait passé presque deux heures à être plongé dans ses pensées à faire les cents pas dans un parc qui était non loin du Building de QC.

Non ! Que vont dire les invités ? Venait-il de louper deux heures de cette fête qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur ? Il décida d'y retourner. Il n'allait pas laisser cette histoire sans lendemain lui bousiller la vie. Il était ce qu'il était et personne, ni rien ne pouvait remédier à cela. Il retournerait à sa fête et continuerait cette vie de débauche qu'il avait toujours eue.

Arrivé au fameux lieu, il s'étonna de ne voir personne si ce n'est les agents de sécurité, quelques membres du personnel de service et Tommy qui était assis donnant des directives pour mettre un peu d'ordre aux dégâts qu'il y avait. En effet, la salle était totalement retournée.

Oliver scruta des yeux la salle qu'il avait laissée si belle et qui, maintenant, était devenue une porcherie. Des bouteilles cassées, le sol glissant et maculé, les tables et les décorations retrouvées en dessus-dessous. Il eut du mal à reconnaitre la pièce.

Que s'était-il donc passe ? Etait-ce par qu'il avait quitté la fête qu'on lui avait joué ce tour? Une bagarre ? Un scandale ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter une soirée encore plus catastrophique que les autres ? Cette fois-ci son père ne lui pardonnerait plus. C'était fini pour lui. Il allait le tuer.

Il se dirigea précipitamment vers son ami qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il devrait surement répondre à toutes ces questions qui embobinaient son cerveau. Tommy se leva à la fois surpris et furieux.

\- Oliver ! Ou t'étais passé, bon sang?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus personne? Où sont-ils passés ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?

\- Tu te rappelles de la coupure de tout à l'heure ? C'était un moyen de diversion. Une dizaine de mecs masqués avec des flingues ont profité de l'obscurité pour rentrer et mettre la pagaille à la fête. Ton père a réussi à faire évacuer tout le monde.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé ?

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait puisque tu as laissé tous tes portables ici. Hurla-t-il presque, sérieusement furibond contre son ami. - Oliver, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de fuir ta propre fête sans prévenir personne ?

Le jeune playboy ne sut pas comment répondre pour détendre son ami d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il avait disparu à cause de la charmante jeune fille qui était censée ne représenter rien pour lui. Mais là n'était pas la question, il devrait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour imaginer le supplice qu'il allait devoir subir. Il dévia la conversation expressément.

\- Avez-vous prévenu la police ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu des blessés ?

Tommy comprit qu'il ne veuille pas en parler, il se modéra et reprit un ton plus calme.

\- Heureusement non. On a attrapé quelques un, les autres ont réussi à déguerpir. Oliver, ce n'est pas tout. Il y a eu pire.

\- Pire ?! Mais quoi ? _Ce n'est pas encore fini ? Décidément, c'est la pire soirée de ma vie. _Il fut déjà accablé avant même d'entendre la suite.

\- Théa était là. Oliver ouvrit grandement les yeux, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. - Elle était saoule. J'ai du la renvoyer au manoir juste après l'incident. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas blessé.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour rentrer ? Cette fête était réservée aux plus de dix huit ans. J'ai ordonné aux responsables de la sécurité d'être stricts. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'emporta.

\- Oliver, tu connais ta sœur, elle fait toujours tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Un peu comme toi, en fait. En ce moment, tes parents sont surement entrain de creuser ta tombe pour qu'une fois rentré, ils puissent enterrer ton corps qu'ils auront rendu inerte.

\- Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? Ces psychopathes, Théa… au passage, tu n'aurais jamais du la ramener au manoir. Cette fois c'est foutu pour moi…

\- J'aurais pu te demander ton avis si je savais où tu étais. Oliver, tu as fuis la fête que tu t'étais donné tellement de mal pour organiser. Tu as disparu pendant deux heures, j'étais inquiet. Qu'est qui s'était passé ? C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? Felicity.

\- Ecoute Tommy, comme tu l'a dis, la fête qui me tenait tellement à cœur vient de tomber à l'eau à cause d'une bande de voyous. Ma sœur de 14 ans a consommé une quantité excessif d'alcool et je suis presque sur que mon père me reniera pour l'avoir déçu une fois de plus. Alors, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'aborder ce sujet. De toute façon c'est fini avec elle.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tout était de ma faute. Lassé de poursuivre ce sujet, il le laissa tomber. – Et ces psychopathes ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? C'était pour de l'argent ou … je ne sais pas, ils n'auraient pas fait ça pour s'amuser.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que leur seul but était simplement de ruiner la fête. Ils n'ont pas essayé de prendre des otages ni réclamer de l'argent. Par contre, ils n'ont pas cessé de répéter que tu n'étais qu'un bon à rien, et que tout ce que tu méritais c'était de perdre ta face. Il mit une pause jugée inquiétante par son ami avant de continuer avec un air sérieux et anxieux. – Oliver, est-ce que t'as des ennemis ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre. En effet, il en avait. Une centaine certainement. Tous les hommes à qui il a volé des femmes. Ceux avec qui il est permanemment en concurrence, tel que Warren Swart. Un autre jeune milliardaire de son âge qui l'avait toujours jalousé. _Cet imbécile ferait n'importe quoi pour me faire tomber._ L'accusa-t-il sans argument étant persuadé de sa culpabilité. Il parierait sur n'importe quoi qu'il était derrière tout ça.

* * *

**Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis. Merci d'avoir lu !**

**A bientôt pour la suite. A+**

**#Nini**


	8. La proposition

**Salut, me voilà de retour. Encore désolée pour la longue attente, j'avais perdu le chapitre et j'ai été obligée de le réécrire. Merci pour la lecture et les reviews.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant.**

**Chapitre 8 : La proposition**

* * *

Depuis la soirée de la veille, Robert n'avait pas voulu lui adresser une seule parole. Lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison, il ne trouva que sa mère au salon. Il avait essayé de s'expliquer mais celle-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine, la personne à qui il devrait se préparer à s'expliquer était son père sans oublier de lui rappeler qu'il était allé trop loin.

Oliver ne comprenait pourquoi tout le monde l'accusait, après tout il n'était quand même pas responsable de l'assaut il n'avait jamais demandé aux bandits de surgir. Bref, ce soir le monde entier avait bien l'air de se liguer contre lui, c'était indiscutable. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était à moitié fautif, s'il ne voulait pas toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout et tout avoir, il n'en serait surement pas là.

Peu importe, les conséquences de sa fête n'allaient pas lui être agréables, il devrait alors chercher un moyen pour se sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel il s'était encore une fois fourré quoique ça n'allait pas être facile cette fois.

L'attentat avait fait l'objet de plusieurs articles des journaux, des conversations dans les couloirs de QC quasiment toute la ville en parlait. Et les opinions convergeaient toutes vers le fait que Queen Consolidated était devenu un terrain de jeu des jeunes milliardaires seulement parce que Robert donnaient beaucoup trop de liberté à son fils.

Après avoir passé toute la journée à essayer de rétablir l'ordre dans son entreprise, Robert avait décidé qu'il était grand temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son fils.

Il le convoqua dans son bureau de maison le soir, et lui exposa le danger que courait la société après l'incident. Les investisseurs ne lui feraient plus confiance puisque apparemment, une des plus grandes sociétés japonaises qui projetait de signer un contrat de coopération à la prochaine réunion, venait de rebrousser chemin.

C'était aussi avec un ton glacial qu'il lui reprocha d'avoir entrainé sa sœur dans ses bêtises. Oliver comprit au son de sa voix qu'il n'allait pas sortir de cette pièce satisfait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement en le fuyant des yeux.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je suis navré parce qu'on m'accuse des choses que je n'ai pas faites. Papa, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me mets tout sur le dos. Théa est allée à cette fête à mon insu et ces hommes, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, étaient là parce que quelqu'un les avait envoyés pour ruiner la fête, essaya-t-il d'être le plus convaincant possible, lui même furieux du fait que pour une fois qu'il était persuadé de son innocence, on le culpabilisait.

\- Et tu crois que les actionnaires vont voir les choses sous cet angle là ? Il garda toujours le ton calme, ce qui eut l'effet d'affoler le jeune playboy. - On était à deux doigts de signer ce contrat, poursuivit-il. – Est-ce que tu connais le prix que cela représentait ? Bien sur que non puisque tu ne t'intéresses jamais à l'entreprise. Oliver continua à le dévisager ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. – Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ta propre personne et tes intérêts.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me balancer ce que tu as en tête. J'en ai marre d'entendre des reproches.

\- Ce que j'ai en tête ? Je vais te le dire. Bon sang Oliver, tu as vingt quatre ans et tu continues de te comporter comme un gamin ! Cette fois, Robert éleva le ton vigoureusement, et Oliver sentit le sol trembler au son de sa voix. Il doit admettre qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu son père autant en colère. – Je ne vais pas éternellement diriger cette entreprise. Un jour ou l'autre je vais prendre ma retraite ou pire. C'est toi qui es destiné à reprendre le flambeau. Mais à ce que je vois, je ferais mieux confier mon entreprise à un concierge, il saurait mieux la gérer. C'est pourquoi, il est temps pour toi de grandir un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il sur ses gardes, un peu perplexe.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je viens de bloquer tes comptes bancaires, confisquer tes voitures, une seule voiture sera à ta disposition. Tu n'auras plus le droit de te servir des jets, ni des limousines. En gros, tu viens de devenir un homme ordinaire fauché qui aura besoin de travailler pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins personnels. Et quelle autre entreprise t'accueillera mieux que celui de ton vieux père ? Dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais tout ça ? Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Figure-toi que non. En effet, ce scandale m'a permis de réaliser qu'il était temps pour toi d'intégrer le monde des adultes responsables. Et pour qu'un jour tu puisses bien diriger QC, il faut que tu aies un avant gout de ce qui t'attend.

\- D'accord si tu veux que je t'assiste quelque temps pour débloquer mes comptes et me rendre mes voitures, ça me va !

\- M'assister ? Non ce serait beaucoup trop facile pour toi. Tu vas toi même aller chercher un travail auprès des employés. Peu importe ce que c'est, je m'en fiche. Je ne vais même pas pousser le petit doigt pour t'aider. Tu vas toi-même découvrir le monde professionnel, comme un jeune de ton âge responsable. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas toujours marcher sur des diamants et la vie ne se résume pas à faire des fêtes ou battre des records en matière de femmes. Je sais que tu es intelligent et que tu as beaucoup de potentiels que tu ne veuilles le montrer. Alors voilà, soit tu postules ta candidature dans un département de ton choix de mon entreprise, tu exerces ce travail que tu auras, sans la moindre reproche pendant trois mois et je te rendrai tes cartes bancaires, tes voitures, jets privés, limousines… enfin tout ce que j'ai confisqué soit tu essaies de te débrouiller autrement pour les récupérer, toutefois, je doute fort que cette deuxième option soit la bonne. Tu pourras arrêter après les trois mois si tu le désires.

\- Très bien, tu peux tout garder. Je vais me débrouiller seul. Comme tu l'as dit, je vais te prouver que je suis bien plus responsable que tu ne le crois mais jamais je ne vais accepter de me rabaisser devant des employés. Personne ne va plus me respecter.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est le cas ? Pourquoi me donnerais-je autant de mal pour t'aider à grandir si j'étais persuadé qu'on te respectait ? Mon fils, je fais tout ça pour ton bien.

\- Très bien. Merci papa, mais ne te fatigue pas, je ne vais jamais accepter cette proposition. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, ajouta-t-il furieusement avant de sortir et claquer la porte.

Théa qui l'attendait derrière la porte le suivit tristement, le regard plein de culpabilité.

\- Est-ce tu es puni à cause de moi ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis, des larmes perlant de ses yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tout n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi le responsable. C'est vrai que tu n'aurais jamais du boire, ni te rendre à cette fête, mais c'est moi le grand frère, j'aurais du plus prendre soin de toi. Ne te sens pas coupable, d'accord? il lui caressa délicatement les joues de ses doigt avant de l'embrasser au front. Elle se rassura aussitôt et il en profita pour s'en aller ne voulant pas qu'elle voie sa frustration.

Déterminé à ignorer la proposition inique de son père, Oliver décida de continuer à vivre comme à son habitude. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était impossible pour lui de vivre dans ces conditions misérables. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait. Lui qui ne manquait de rien, à présent il comptait même sur la charité de Tommy pour lui porter secours parfois. Son orgueil finit par prendre le dessus et il tenta par tous les moyens de trouver un emploi en dehors de QC qui s'accordait bien avec son tempérament, mais fut dessus à la fin quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour bosser pour quelqu'un.

Ses amis essayèrent de le persuader d'accepter la proposition de son père, toutefois, il continua à s'entêter.

\- Oliver, tu sais que ton père essaie simplement de t'aider, c'est tout. Tu ne devrais pas mal le prendre, le fit remarquer sa petite amie.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Laurel. C'est exactement ce que Warren a voulu : me laisser piétiner. Je ne vais pas lui donner ce plaisir.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ce Warren Swart mais de toi. Ton père s'inquiète pour toi. C'est clair que je ne vais pas être ravie de te voir entouré de jolies femmes élégantes en mini jupe mais ça en vaut la peine.

* * *

Et puis ce jour arriva. Oliver ravala sa fierté et accepta l'offre de son père. Ça lui a valu beaucoup d'effort mais il se dit qu'il serait mieux de travailler là où son père était le grand chef plutôt que d'être au service d'un inconnu et encore pire de continuer à vivre sans argent.

Il faisait les cent pas devant son bureau, ce bureau qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Jamais, il n'aurait cru revenir ici, et surtout pas pour ces raisons qu'il avait. Ça faisait exactement deux semaines qu'il avait quitté cet endroit et s'était juré de ne plus y remettre les pieds.

Il commença même à se demander pourquoi il était là. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimé accueillir. Cependant, il avait vraiment besoin de son aide. Parmi les centaines d'employés de QC, Felicity était la seule en qui il pouvait librement se fier malgré leur mésentente.

En plus, il doit admettre qu'il était très enchanté à l'idée de la revoir. Revoir ce sourire angélique et ses yeux si pétillants. C'est fou comme elle l'avait manqué, ce qui n'était pas du tout logique pour lui. Non, il refusa catégoriquement de repartir sur ce chemin avec elle. Il devrait se focaliser sur son unique nouvel objectif qui était purement professionnel s'il voulait en finir une bonne fois avec ce chantage de son père.

Comment allait-il procéder pour ne pas se retrouver avec des bleus sur le visage sachant qu'elle le détestait maintenant ? Il n'avait pas d'autre option, elle était la seule qui pouvait l'aider inconditionnellement. C'est clair qu'il venait à peine de la connaitre, mais il lui vouait déjà une confiance sans bornes. En plus s'il voulait que son père lui rendent ses trésors et retrouver sa vie d'avant, il devrait montrer le minimum d'humilité qu'il avait encore, ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que ça.

Pendant qu'il posait les pour et les contre le fait de pénétrer dans la fameuse pièce, il tomba sur elle dès qu'elle ouvrit subitement la porte.

Elle n'arriva pas à croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle crut premièrement que c'étaient son imagination, ses sens qui lui jouaient encore des tours. Ces derniers temps elle faisait souvent des rêves où il se pointait devant son bureau ou son appart pour lui présenter des excuses et qu'ils finissaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une fois réveillée, elle se rendait à l'évidence que ça ne n'arriverait jamais et que c'était fini pour de bon.

Et le voilà justement là au moment où elle s'attendait le moins, et la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était lui donner des claques au visage. Le frapper, parce qu'il avait illuminé sa vie avant de lui briser brutalement le cœur. Le frapper parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête malgré tous ces efforts fournis. Le frapper parce qu'elle lui avait presque ordonné de ne plus revenir dans son bureau et qu'il était là.

Elle s'empressa de chasser toutes ces pensées négatives de son esprit avant de croiser fermement les bras et de le dévisager d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'enquit-elle d'un ton monocorde et sur la défensive.

\- Je suis aussi content de te voir.

« _Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? I peine une semaine il s'était comporté en parfait idiot et aujourd'hui il joue à l'ange ! Je n'y crois pas. » _Pensa-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps alors si tu veux bien me… elle s'éloigna mais Oliver suivit ses pas ne la lâchant pas.

\- A ce que je vois, on a déjà oublié les formalités. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me disputer. Levant la main en signe de paix.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas rancunière, et je n'ai pas d'estime pour toi pour t'accorder autant d'importance alors dis-moi vite ce que tu as que je ne considérerais surement pas, et vas-t-en ! Tu as exactement trois minutes et quarante sept secondes. Top chrono !

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui toujours sur la défensive.

\- D'abord, je voudrais m'assurer que tu ne m'en veux plus.

\- C'est fait. Je ne t'en veux plus. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Tu dois probablement être au courant de l'assaut qui s'est produit à la fête.

\- Je le suis. Et je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Mon père, il mit une pause avant de continuer. – Il est déçu de moi et il m'a… il m'a obligé à… travailler … ici, bégaya-t-il, Felicity sourit à son embarras à dire tout ça.

\- Et…

\- Il n'a pas voulu m'aider, il m'a laissé à mon propre sort. Si je ne le fais pas, je vivrai fauché, il m'a tout confisqué, je n'ai plus rien.

\- Dis-moi juste pourquoi dois-je te croire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai seulement ma parole. Je sais, ce n'est pas suffisant mais je te jure que je n'ai encore jamais été aussi honnête de ma vie.

\- Admettons que ce soit vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour que je te console.

\- Non. Esquissant un petit sourire. – Je suis venu te demander du travail. Felicity rigola sur le coup.

\- Attends ! Tu es sérieux ? Il hocha la tête. – Un travail ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais doté de capacité en Informatique, se railla-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. - Même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il faut voir. Il y a un service de recrutement. Tu peux le contacter. Elle voulait s'en aller mais Oliver la retint par le bras, ce qui créa un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Non, ce n'était vraiment le moment, pensa-t-elle.

\- En vérité, je ne suis doué en rien, mis à part les fêtes et les filles. Je me suis fait renvoyer de quatre lycées et trois Universités. La quatrième, j'ai fini par la laisser tomber. Je n'ai jamais eu plus que la moyenne et je ne connais rien en ce qui concerne cette entreprise. J'ai toujours été un bon à rien. Je sais que je mérite ce qui m'arrive et que je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de toi après ce que je t'ai fais mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. S'il te plait. Je ne connais personne d'autre dans cette entreprise vers qui me tourner si ce n'est toi... et la secrétaire de mon père. Je ne l'ai pas choisi elle parce que je sais qu'elle va passer tout son temps à me persécuter. Alors que toi, tu es… TOI.

\- Tu sais que tu es le fils du patron et tu as beaucoup de fans ici. Tu pourras facilement trouver un boulot qui te plaira vraiment, un endroit où tu te sentiras à ta place. Ce lieu n'est de toute évidence pas ici avec moi. De toute façon, je ne suis pas autorisée à embaucher, à moins que…

\- A moins que quoi ? J'accepte n'importe quoi venant de toi.

\- A moins que je ne te prenne comme mon assistant personnel. Je sais c'est fou, je n'ai pas besoin d'assistant, ni les moyens pour payer. Et ça serait trop bizarre d'avoir pour employé le fils de mon employeur avec qui je viens de me disputer.

\- Je croyais que tu y avais mis une croix.

\- Ça ne signifie pas que je serai ravie de te voir tous les jours. Oliver, j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances, au moins pour quelques temps. Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir. D'accord ?

\- Très bien.

Cette fois, il la laissa s'en aller espérant qu'elle comprenne sa situation et qu'elle accepte le marché.

Au volant de sa mini rouge sur route des Glades qui lui paraissait éternelle au milieu de la nuit, Felicity avait hâte d'être chez elle. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours que sa collègue Ellie avait eu un accident et qu'elle était condamnée à trois mois d'hospitalisation. Elle avait donc eu à faire le double de son travail. "_Pourquoi avoir accepté de la remplacer"_ se plaignit-elle? Avec le calvaire qu'elle a subi lors de sa mise à niveau, elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir des travaux supplémentaires.

Exténuée, elle roula sagement mais assez rapidement afin de dépasser ce quartier malfamé hébergeant les plus grands truands de la ville et qui lui fichait une peur bleue. Elle regretta d'avoir emprunter le raccourci qui y menait, elle aurait mieux fait de prendre l'autoroute. Ça aurait été plus long mais sécurisé.

Son cœur commença à battre à un rythme effréné quand elle ne sentait plus sa voiture avancer. Quelle poisse! Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus lui arrivait. Elle essaya de la redémarrer une dizaine de fois espérant que ce soit qu'un toute petite panne mais ce fut peine perdue.

Elle fusilla la l'extérieur du regard mais n'aperçut personne. La rue était complètement déserte. Normal, qui s'aventurait dans des rues aussi dangereuses, surtout à cette heure aussi tardive, si ce n'était elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit pour aller jeter un coup d'œil au capot du véhicule.

Elle aperçut tout à coup quelqu'un s'approchant d'elle. De par sa silhouette, elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle aurait été plus que soulagée si cet homme ne lui paraissait pas aussi terrifiant de part sa manière de marcher vers elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'adrénaline monter à sa vitesse maximale et se colla fermement à sa voiture.

\- Alors ma jolie, t'as besoin d'aide ou t'attend quelqu'un en particulier?

\- Non, je n'attends personne. Tout va bien, je croyais avoir écrasé quelque chose mais c'est bon, je vais remonter dans ma voiture et partir, essaya-t-elle de ne pas lui montrer la trouille qu'elle avait en faisant le tour de sa voiture pour y entrer mais l'homme la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'eut l'occasion d'aller loin et la plaqua brutalement à la portière du mini.

\- Mais où vas-tu comme ça? On n'a pas encore fini de s'amuser. Il commença à lui tortiller ses boucles blondes et à rapprocher son visage pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa audacieusement avant de lui cracher au visage.

\- Ne me touchez pas, espèce de porc répugnant. Elle reçut une gifle violente et se retrouva au sol. Ses yeux commençait à s'humidifier non seulement à cause du coup qu'elle venait de prendre mais aussi parce qu'elle craignait ce qu'il était sur le point de lui faire. Elle hurla appelant au secours de toutes ses forces mais avec ce vide, il n'y avait vraiment plus d'espoir, imagina-t-elle.

\- Alors, tu veux te la jouer comme ça, hein? Sale garce! Très bien, tu recommences et je te jure que je t'étrangle. Je suis sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là, n'est-ce pas? Menaça-t-il d'une voix salace.

\- S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal. Prenez ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi tranquille, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle désespérée en sanglotant. Mais le voyou consumé par le désir n'entendait plus rien s'essaya à califourchon sur elle et la scotcha fermement au sol.

\- Bien sur que je vais tout prendre mais d'abord je vais m'occuper de toi, essayant de la déshabiller malgré son opposition. L'informaticienne ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voir ce spectacle qui la dégouttait quand elle sentit son agresseur s'écrouler au sol après avoir entendu une voix masculine _"Elle vous a demandé de la laisser tranquille sale pervers!"_

Felicity toute tremblante essaya d'ouvrir les yeux encore choquée. Elle faillit avoir une attaque quand vit le visage qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi mille autres. C'était lui son sauveteur: Oliver.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 8. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci de me laisser vos avis qui vont toujours droit au cœur. Désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement mais c'est difficile pour moi parce que j'utilise le plus souvent mon portable. Mais quand même sachez que c'est très plaisant de vous lire. A la prochaine pour la suite. A+**

**#Nini**


	9. Collègues

**Hey! Me revoilà après une longue pause! Navrée pour l'attente mais ce chapitre a été le long. Il fallait que je mette tout en place pour la suite et je ne pouvais pas le diviser. Merci pour les reviews et aussi ceux qui continuent de me lire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. **

**Désolée pour les fautes je n'ai pas de beta. **

**Chapitre 9: Collègues**

* * *

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Oliver d'une voix inquiète.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sanglotant, elle le serra fermement contre elle avant qu'il ne l'aide à se relever.

\- Est qu'il est… ? Tu l'as… ?

\- Non ! Je l'ai seulement assommé. Allez, viens on s'en va. Je vais appeler la police.

Il la tira par le bras voulant l'amener là où il avait garer sa voiture mais soudain, il entendirent la voix de l'agresseur surgir derrière eux d'un ton plus menaçant que jamais. Lorsqu'ils se furent retournés, ils le virent débout tenant son pistolet pointé sur eux.

\- Ou allez-vous comme ça? Ils se retournèrent pétrifiés. Une vague de panique s'empara d'eux. - Vous croyiez pouvoir vous en tirer ainsi?

\- S'il vous plait! Ne nous tuez pas! Supplia la jeune blonde haletant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? De l'argent?

\- Tais-toi,-toi! Voyons! Queen, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jouer les héros. Nous savons tous qui tu es ici. Un moins que rien qui se croit tout permis gras à des liasses de billets. Toi la garce, tu vas sortir tout ce t'as de la voiture.

Oliver dégoutté par son impolitesse avança d'un pas pour le confronter quand il pointa à nouveau son flingue sur lui. Felicity le retint par derrière pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise en le rassurant.

\- S'il te plait Oliver, j'y vais. Mais je vous en prie ne tirez pas. Je vais tout sortir, s'adressant cette fois à l'agresseur.

Elle alla chercher ses affaires dans la voiture sous la surveillance de l'assaillant et elle les lui tendit toute tremblante.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai.

L'homme la poussa brutalement et jeta lui même un coup d'œil dans la voiture et vit son ordinateur. Il lui sourit sarcastiquement et sortit la machine.

\- Pour qui tu me prends petite s***pe? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

\- S'il vous plait pas mon ordinateur. Tout mon travail est là dedans. Je vous en prie. Supplia-t-elle.

\- Et bien, moi je m'en bats les couilles.

Oliver la voyant si désespérée ne le supporta pas, il décida donc d'intervenir. Cette fille ne méritait pas qu'on la fasse souffrir même si lui-même avait été le premier à la blesser. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal.

\- Rendez lui son ordinateur en échange je vous donne ma voiture. Elle est juste garée derrière. Voici ma clé! Il le lui tendit alors que Felicity le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. C'était idiot. Cet ordinateur ne valait même pas un millième de ce Bentley Mulsanne Speed qu'il avait. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire mais décida de ne pas réagir. Ça devrait surement être du bluffe. Ce véhicule était beaucoup trop cher pour être sacrifié de cette façon pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas prendre les deux?

\- Tant que tu ne lui remettras pas son ordinateur et toutes ses affaires, tu n'auras pas la clé. Et ça fait déjà deux ans que j'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse démarrer mes voitures sans clé sans alerter la police. Et je ne sais que tu ne vas pas me blesser, ni elle parce que tu n'as pas envie de terminer le reste de tes jour derrière les barreaux. Comme tu l'as dit je suis un Queen et on ne joue pas avec les Queen. Je sais que tu tiens à ta vie minable et que tu veux seulement te faire du fric d'une manière très malhonnête. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller loin.

\- D'accord mais si tu me mens et qu'il s'agit d'un piège, je m'en ficherai de la prison et je n'hésiterai pas à te tirer une balle dans la tête ainsi qu'à celle de ta p'tite chérie. Il jeta violemment l'ordinateur au sol et prit la clé. Felicity, ne comprenant rien, se précipita de ramassa sa machine tout en jetant un regard qui disait _"A quoi est-ce tu joues?" _à Oliver.

Lorsque l'homme se dirigea vers l'endroit où Oliver lui avait indiqué, celui-ci se tourna vers l'informaticienne pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Tu lui as vraiment...? Oliver, tu n'aurais pas du.

\- C'est fou comme un homme aussi stupide peut se permettre d'être un brigand. Il y a un traceur dans ma voiture. Il y en a dans toutes mes voitures, sur chacun de nous dans la famille. Ce qui nous permet d'assurer notre sécurité. Les Queen pensent vraiment à tout, c'est pour ça qu'on est encore milliardaires. Et toi est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu veux que je t'amène voir un médecin?

\- Non, tout va bien. Et merci d'être venu à mon secours. Et aussi pour la voiture. C'était un très grand risque. Ce véhicule coûte beaucoup plus que ce que je gagnerai peut être toute ma vie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On va le retrouver. Je parle bien de cet homme, pas du véhicule. Je m'en fiche. Ta vie et ta sécurité n'ont aucun prix. Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison.

* * *

Arrivée chez l'informaticienne, la jeune fille ne résista à l'envie de l'enlacer. Saisi par ce geste, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

Pour ce soir seulement, il se devait de se conduire en un véritable gentleman et ne pas avoir des arrière-pensées sordides. Du réconfort et de la protection, c'était les seules choses dont elle avait besoin. Bien qu'il ne put éviter de ressentir des frissons dus à cet effleurement.

Felicity se sentit tout aussi bien que lui, mais commença à redouter ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses dorénavant impensables et ce genre de rapprochement était à éviter quand bien même elle en aurait besoin.

\- Merci. Encore. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton intervention. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et mon ordinateur. Remercia-t-elle du fond du cœur.

Elle ne mit pas trop de temps à se retirer de ses bras pour ne pas créer une situation inconfortable. Ses bras musclés lui étaient bien agréables mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Felicity remarqua un léger point de déception sur le visage d'Oliver qu'elle préféra ignorer.

\- Je t'en prie. Seulement, évite de dire à tout le monde que la nuit je me transforme en super héros! C'est mon secret. Felicity sourit à cette galéjade. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ce peu d'humanité lui remontait le moral. Cette soirée avait été horrible pour elle et la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était l'enlever de sa mémoire pour de bon.

Comme si le fait de le prendre dans ses bras ne suffisait pas, sa bouche la trahit encore une fois en laissant sortir ces mots sans avoir laissé le temps à son cerveau de les analyser.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?

Pour se justifier, elle se dit qu'elle devrait probablement être encore sous les effets de son état de stress post-traumatique.

\- Tu en es sur? Çà ne te gêne pas?

\- Un peu de compagnie me fera du bien d'autant plus que ma meilleure amie et coloc est en mission et elle ne rentre que dans trois jours. Ça ne sera pas long, juste le temps que je recouvre mes esprits. Tu veux bien? _OUI OUI OUI! _L'esprit du jeune Play-boy se précipita de répondre. Il le fit immédiatement taire.

\- D'accord.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Oliver se rappela encore la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Ces baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Et ce canapé, le canapé où il avait faillit lui faire l'amour... Il fut sorti de ses fantasmes par la voix de la blonde.

\- Pardon? Demanda-t-il déconcerté.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu désirais quelque chose à boire. Elle s'arrêta de parler pour l'observer attentivement, alarmée. - Est-ce que ça va?

\- Très bien.

\- Tu sais, si tu veux t'en aller, dis-le moi je ne te retiendrai pas. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à rester si tu as déjà quelque chose d'autre à faire.

\- Non, non! Ce n'est pas ça. Je trouve juste drôle de me retrouver dans cet endroit. Après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, je ne pensais pas pouvoir revenir. Mais je suis très content d'être là.

Il fallait encore remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, se plaignit-elle. Elle préféra changer de sujets afin d'étouffer ce mauvais souvenir des événements antérieurs.

Ce soir là, ils passèrent plus de trois heures à discuter. Ils ne virent même pas le temps passer. Heureusement que c'était le week-end. Felicity s'imaginait déjà entrain de baver sur son clavier au bureau le lendemain si ça avait été un jour de la semaine.

Ils se mettaient à nus, cette fois, il n'y avait plus de secret à cacher, plus de mensonges à raconter. Ils étaient eux mêmes et ne ressentaient plus ces petits malaises et pressions comme à leur premier tête à tête. Tout s'était déroulé naturellement et personne ne jugeait l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression de se connaitre depuis toujours, et ils se comprenaient comme s'ils avaient été meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance.

Felicity découvrit un autre Oliver, un Oliver dont elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler dans les médias. Un Oliver tout nouveau tellement différent de ce qu'il voulait montrer au gens. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait cacher sa vraie personnalité et endosser ce titre de playboy et du milliardaire pourri gâté, mais elle ne le jugea pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile d'être aussi riche et d'avoir une vie normal, des amis sincères et désintéresses.

Oliver s'étonna même de lui confier autant de secrets. Il se sentait plus soulagé de se vider. Il lui avait même parlé de sa relation avec Sara qui était depuis lors inconnue de tous sans exception. Au début, Felicity ne comprenait pas ses raisons mais se dit qu'il était Oliver Queen après tout. Qui pouvait lui résister ? Même elle, avait failli tomber dans ses éperviers.

Elle pouvait aussi voir à quel point cette vie l'affectait. Il ne voulait pas l'exprimer mais rien qu'en l'observant, elle pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même avec la vie qu'il menait bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre.

Cette personne qu'elle était entrain d'apprendre à connaitre lui plaisait déjà. Bizarrement, ces doutes qu'elle avait sur lui n'existaient plus. Elle se dit que c'était peut être parce qu'il l'avait sauvé et qu'elle devrait le considérer comme son héros, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et cela avait commencé depuis qu'il s'était pointé derrière la porte de son bureau. Cet Oliver qui lui avait brisé le cœur ne l'aurait fait, il ne se serait pas humilié de la sorte. Cet Oliver dont parlaient les tabloïds ne le ferait. Mais le vrai si. Et c'est lui qui était dans son salon entrain de se confier à elle. Et elle savait dès cet instant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Oliver apprit aussi beaucoup sur la jeune femme. Et il la trouvait de plus en plus incroyable. Son humour et sa maladresse étaient plus que craquants. Et tout était naturel avec elle. Il éprouva même de la honte de l'avoir un jour blessé.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver? Ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne mais je suis curieuse. J'avais cru te faire comprendre à plusieurs reprises de t'éloigner de moi et je te retrouve en plein milieu de la nuit dans un quartier malfamé pile au bon moment comme par hasard. Rassure-moi t'étais pas entrain de me suivre?

\- D'accord tu m'as démasqué. Et oui, je te suivais... mais seulement ce soir... et hier soir, il y a deux jours aussi. Bon, presque tous les soirs après notre dernière conversation.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Il m'espionne ! »_ L'informaticienne sentit des papillons dans le ventre mais revint aussitôt à la réalité. Il devrait assurément avoir ses raisons qui pourraient être très différentes de ce qu'elle imaginait.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi? Dis-moi ta copine sait que tu passes tes soirée à épier des filles?

\- Hey ! Si je n'avais pas été là, pourrais-tu imaginer ce qui te serait arrivé? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment c'est des remontrances. Essaya-t-il de nier cette réalité qu'il cherchait à cacher le plus amicalement possible : cette fille l'intéressait et il était à présent persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait plus de sexe mais de beaucoup plus. - Ce n'est pas prudent que tu rentres aussi tard. Tu te rends compte des risques tu prends? J'ai donc jugé bon de te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu arrives saine et sauve à la maison. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. _« Espérons que cette excuse sera convaincant » _Pria-t-il.

\- Pourquoi?

_« Oh merde ! Mais pourquoi insiste-t-elle ? »_ Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre, elle ne s'arrêtera pas. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il lui plaisait mais ne se jugea pas assez bien pour elle. Elle méritait mieux. Alors il essaya de trouver une excuse assez plausible.

\- Parce que je tiens à toi, Felicity. Répondit-il calmement et sincèrement, Felicity le regarda avec des gros yeux, surprise d'entendre cette réponse inattendue. Certes, elle espérait qu'il lui dise un truc de ce genre mais ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il le ferait - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est qu'aucun homme ne me l'a encore dit... de cette manière. Aucun homme n'a encore passé toutes ses soirées pendant une semaine à veiller sur ma sécurité. Et quand je dis aucun, c'est vraiment aucun. Tu sais déjà que j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie sans mon père et mes petits amis... je préfère ne pas en parler. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup d'amis hommes.

\- Felicity, tu es la personne la plus incroyable, sincère et pure que je n'ai encore jamais connue de ma vie. Je sais que je me suis conduis comme un abruti avec toi mais c'était avant de me rendre compte que tu es vraiment extraordinaire. Et je m'en veux sincèrement de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'aurais aimé effacer cet épisode fâcheux de notre vie et tout recommencer. Tu es la seule personne en qui je peux me confier librement sans ressentir la honte ni la peur. Je sais que tu vas dire qu'il y a aussi Tommy mais il y a des choses que j'ai pu te révéler à toi et que je n'ai pas osé lui dire. Et comme tu l'as dit tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi et je veux être cette personne là. Pas en tant que petit ami, je sais que c'est impossible et tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. Mais en tant qu'ami oui...

Elle fut d'abord émue par son discours cependant déçue qu'il ne la veuille qu'en tant qu'amie. Elle réussit elle même à se convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et elle devrait l'accepter. Alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir le courage de faire : lui proposer un travail.

\- Et en tant qu'employé?

\- Quoi?

\- La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais refusé de te recruter c'était que je ne te faisais pas confiance. Je croyais que tu étais un imbécile comme tous les gosses de riches dévergondés. Mais ce soir j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi et je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être. Je sais que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu veux montrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors?

\- ça signifie que j'accepte de t'aider à montrer à ton père qui tu es en réalité pour qu'il soit enfin fier de toi en venant travailler avec moi.

\- Alors est-ce qu'on peut tout reprendre à zéro et oublier ce mauvais chapitre?

\- Ok ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Felicity Smoak, informaticienne diplômée du MIT promotion 2009. Fille d'une serveuse de bar et d'un expert technicien qui a fui il y a des années. Fausse blonde, j'ai grandis à Las Vegas et je travaille actuellement à Queen Consolidated. Courte biographie, j'en ai plus longue. Elle tendit sa main qu'il attrapa cordialement.

\- Oliver Queen, renvoyé de plusieurs écoles, universités et tout ce qui a un rapport avec les études. Arrêté à maintes reprises par la police pour de diverses raisons. Amateur de fêtes, d'alcool. Réputé pour être un coureur de jupons et le dernier mec à choisir pour vos filles... Au fait j'ai oublié de préciser; fils de milliardaire et PDG de Queen Consolidated, fauché et au chômage. Courte biographie... d'après les médias. Felicity sourit de plus belle à une telle franchise de la part de l'homme qu'on considérait comme bad boy le plus infréquentable qui existait.

* * *

Le lundi matin, en arrivant à son bureau, Felicity nota qu'il y a au moins un million d'yeux qui la suivaient du regard. Elle pouvait même entendre des gens susurrer derrière elle sans pour autant saisir ce qu'ils disaient.

Au début, elle ne comprenait pas mais avec quelques rapprochements, elle se rendit compte du problème: c'était Oliver. Il devrait surement être déjà là. Elle venait à peine de se joindre à cette société et c'était la cinquième fois qu'Oliver Queen était là pour elle. Elle se refusa de penser à ce que ces commères pouvaient imaginer et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se dirigea simplement vers son bureau ignorant ces regards mais elle ne se priva pas de les saluer courtoisement comme à son habitude. Même si de leur coté, tout avait l'air différent.

Felicity fut surprise de voir Oliver devant son bureau entrain de l'attendre patiemment alors qu'elle faisait sa rentrée.

\- Tu es en retard, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- De cinq minutes. J'avais du mal à me décidée entre cette robe et ma jupe fétiche. C'est ton premier jour de travail et c'est moi qui te forme. J'ai besoin de plus de chance et de moins de pression.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable.

\- Oliver Queen, depuis quand vous êtes-vous métamorphosé en un travailleur posé et ennuyeux?

\- Quoi? Ça ne me va pas? Il reprit son air normal.

\- Pas du tout! Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- D'accord, je laisse tomber. On commence par quoi?

\- D'abord, voyons ce que tu peux faire!

\- Bien que je ne sois pas un idiot accompli, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce milieu. Je n'ai jamais cherché à apprendre.

\- C'est vraiment encourageant ! Ironisa-t-elle. – Alors voilà ! Je me surprends à dire ça mais tu vas être mon assistant, disons stagiaire. Je vais t'apprendre quelques notions de base de mon domaine qui pourront te servir même en dehors de ce bureau. Toi, tu écouteras attentivement et appliqueras ce que je te dirai. Interdiction d'avoir du retard, intolérance de la paresse. Le dévouement, le respect et le sérieux sont très recommandés voire exigés. Et… interdiction de draguer des filles ici. Je suis très stricte quand il s'agit de mon travail. Je ne veux pas de problèmes et bien qu'apparemment on se tisse des liens d'amitié, nous resterons professionnels pendant les heures de travail. Je ne veux faire de faveur à personne.

\- Et bien, c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais, mais je vais essayer.

\- Bien ! Alors on peut commencer.

Felicity présenta Oliver à ses collègues Ellie et Matt en tant que nouvel employé. Bien que ravis de l'accueillir, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris eux aussi et d'avoir leurs petits mots à se murmurer.

Ce premier jour a été plus satisfaisant que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Oliver fut étonné par ses capacités à apprendre vite et Felicity était fière d'avoir été celle qui les avait réveillées.

L'unique ennui était qu'à plusieurs reprises le téléphone d'Oliver sonnait mais il ne répondit vu le regard menaçant que lui lançait Felicity. Puis un ultime appel arriva:

\- C'est Sara, notifia-il en regardant Felicity désespérément.

\- Tu veux dire la petite sœur de ta copine que tu te tapes? Rétorqua-t-elle les yeux figés sur son ordinateur.

\- En gros… oui. Est-ce que je peux lui répondre? Je la connais, elle ne va pas s'arrêter tant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse.

\- Dis moi, tes amis ne savent pas que tu bosses ici? Ça ne va pas être comme ça tous les jours. Il y a des heures réservées pour prendre des appels personnels.

\- A part toi et mon père, aucune autre personne de mes connaissances n'est au courant. J'aimerais me cacher le plus de temps possible même si je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avec tous les bavardes que je vois dans mon entourage. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me montrer ainsi devant mes amis.

\- Moi je crois que si tes amis sont vraiment sincères, ils comprendront et t'encourageront. Vas-y !

Il sortit pour prendre l'appel. Ensuite le reste de la journée se passa très bien. Ils réalisèrent en fin de compte qu'ils s'entendaient mieux qu'ils aient pensé.

En rangeant leurs affaires pour regagner chacun sa maison, Ils se permirent de discuter. Oliver insista pour la ramener chez elle mais elle refusa ne voulant lui être dépendante.

La police avait réussi à attraper l'agresseur grâce au traceur dans la voiture d'Oliver et Felicity avait pu retrouver ses affaires même si elles n'étaient en entier.

Moira avait exigé à son fils un garde corps, John Diggle qui devrait le suivre partout et depuis ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Felicity en mourrait de rire quand il se plaignait de celui-ci et avoua être impatiente de le rencontrer.

Leur conversation vira sur la relation entre Oliver et Laurel. Felicity ne voulait pas s'en mêler mais sa curiosité et la folle envie de connaitre la situation amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle commençait à aimer prirent le dessus. Au moins en discutant de cela, elle pourrait peut être être vraiment fixée sur ce qu'elle pouvait devenir pour lui.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça l'amour ou seulement une grande affection. Je trouve chez Sara ce que j'ai du mal à trouver chez Laurel. Elle me ressemble beaucoup plus et il y a ce désir que je ressens pour elle. Mais d'autre part, il y a aussi beaucoup de qualités propres à Laurel qui me poussent à être avec elle plutôt que Sara. Je pense qu'il y a une sorte de complémentarité entre les deux. Je n'arrive pas à combiner les deux chez une seule d'entre elle.

\- Donc tu veux dire que ta relation avec Sara est purement sexuelle alors qu'avec Laurel, il y a des sentiments mais pas vraiment de sexe?

Sara choisit cet instant précis pour faire irruption dans le bureau de l'informaticienne et entendit malheureusement cette dernière phrase prononcée par celle-ci. Elle sentit son corps s'enflammer. Comment était-elle au courant et de quel droit pouvait-elle tirer de telle conclusion. Elle s'en ficha du coup du contexte de leur conversion et de comment ils l'avaient entamée. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'est de tirer Oliver de ce bureau pour lui révéler ses quatre vérités.

**-** Salut Oliver! Se signala Sara sur un ton qu'Oliver pouvait très bien discerner: la colère. Mais elle tenta de se maîtriser.

\- Sara !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il, pris sur le fait.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous fausser compagnie. Oliver, s'il te plait n'oublie pas de fermer le bureau derrière toi. Je vous laisse. Felicity se sentant de trop, s'en alla avant que sa bouche ne la mît dans un sale état. Enfin plus que celui dans lequel elle s'était déjà fourrée involontairement. Elle devina aussitôt que cette fille n'allait plus la porter dans son cœur.

Une fois que l'informaticienne soit dehors, la jeune Lance, toujours en rogne, ne put se retenir de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Alors c'est elle!

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Je t'avais dit que j'étais avec Tommy à Coast City pour quelques heures.

\- Tu es un très mauvais menteur. Et tu oublies que je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ma sœur. C'est pour ça que tu arrives encore à la tromper avec moi et je ne sais quelle autre fille comme cette...

\- Ne dis rien. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous et elle essaie simplement de m'aider.

\- Je vois. C'est pour ça que vous discutiez de nous. Du fait que je ne te sers que d'objet sexuel parce que ma sœur est incapable de te satisfaire?

\- Arrête, s'il te plait! Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Tu n'as pas non plus dit le contraire. J'étais venu espérant que tu sois plus noble en me présentant des excuses mais je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurais pas du. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Elle s'en va laissa Oliver seul planté dans ce bureau à réfléchir.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Felicity, Oliver a remarqué beaucoup de choses changées dans sa vie. Il ne sentait plus cet enthousiasme qu'il avait au début de sa relation avec Sara et même Laurel qu'il croyait aimer. Les sorties, fêtes et filles se faisaient de moins en moins. Il voulait se convaincre que c'était à cause du dernier incident qui s'était déroulé mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle y avait contribué. Il savait qu'il l'aimait bien.

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il devenait de jour en jour meilleur. Ce caractère de crétin qu'il montrait souvent à son entourage était à l'agonie. Et la plupart de ses proches l'avait remarqué.

A chaque soleil qui se levait, il se rapprochait encore plus d'elle et il était de plus en plus impliqué dans son travail. Elle représentait son inspiration, sa muse. Elle ne perdait pas une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il était très bon et que son père serait fier de lui. Leur amitié ne faisait que grandir bien qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas vraiment platonique entre eux.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble que ce soit au bureau comme ailleurs. Ils préférèrent quand même être discrets pour éviter les mauvaises langues et ils ne se montraient pas publiquement. Oliver ne pouvait compter les fois où il avait posé un lapin à Sara ou il a oublié un rencard avec Laurel seulement pour pouvoir passer du temps avec sa blonde préférée. Felicity commençait à occuper ses pensées. Toutefois, il refusa d'avouer ses sentiments envers elle. Ils étaient juste amis et ça devrait rester comme ça. Il n'était pas fait pour elle et elle n'était pas le genre de filles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui. Du moins, c'est qu'il pensait.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Laissez-moi vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus que je vous fasse attendre aussi longtemps mais je fais de mon mieux je vous assure.**

**A+**

**#Nini **


	10. Amis

**Chapitre 10: Amis**

**Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour les reviews laissés, ça me motive.**

* * *

\- Felicity, t'es vraiment sur que cet ordinateur peut encore être sauvé? Il est totalement cramé.

Avança Oliver lorsqu'il entendit des pas trainer devant la porte croyant s'adresser à Felicity qui venait à peine de sortir tout en scrutant l'objet en question en plus mauvais état que jamais.

_"Salut, Oliver! Je vois que tu n'as plus de temps pour toi"_ Il réalisa que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il croyait quand il entendit une voix masculine: celle de Tommy.

\- Tommy! Je sais que je devais t'appeler il y a deux heures et demi. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

Tommy était au courant de son nouveau job il y a quelques jours. Il avait décidé de le lui annoncer pour qu'il ne l'apprenne par une autre personne et son ami l'avait plutôt bien pris contrairement à ses attentes.

\- Je vois ça! Alors? Comment ça se passe? Tu t'habitues à ce nouveau Oliver qui au passage n'est pas si mal mais je dois avouer que l'ancien me manque terriblement.

\- Je n'ai pas changé Tommy, je...

\- Non, tu n'es devenu que mois cinglé. Je ne te juge pas.

\- Merci de ne pas me répéter ce que j'entends en longueur de journée. Mais je te promets que dès que j'aurais fini ce contrat avec mon père. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Je redeviendrai aussi cinglé qu'avant je te le promets.

\- T'en es vraiment sur?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- Juste pour savoir vu que maintenant tu as une personne à impressionner. Dis-moi, est-ce c'est toujours ton petit jeu qui continue où cette histoire avec elle est devenue plus réelle?

Son ami n'était pas dupe. Il le connaissait plus qu'il ne le croyait et il savait qu'il ne faisait rien sans un objectif précis. Il savait quand il faisait son crétin et quand il était sincère. Quand il s'amusait et quand il était sérieux. Et à présent il savait que son objectif était elle. D'une part, il l'a toujours su mais avait du mal à croire qu'une femme puisse avoir autant d'influences sur la vie de son ami.

\- Je...

\- Oliver qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir... ça… Oh, salut! Tommy.

\- Encore heureux que tu te rappelles de moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai fantasmé sur ce prénom. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

\- J'espère que tout va bien entre nous. Je veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé...

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. On évite souvent de reparler de cette histoire. Je crois que je devrais vous laisser discuter une minute. Normalement je ne devrais pas mais Oliver a vraiment été sage et compétent aujourd'hui donc il mérite bien une pause de 10 minutes. J'espère qu'on se reverra très prochainement.

\- Moi aussi.

Felicity sourit et s'en alla bien embarrassée pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Sage et compétent? Tu dois vraiment être raide-mort d'elle, se railla Tommy de son ami.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous. Pourquoi personne ne veut le comprendre?

\- Parce que ce jeu à quoi vous jouer ne vous va pas du tout. Oliver, il y a de cela deux mois et demi tu étais un crétin riche, bon à rien et qui se fout de tout et aujourd'hui on pourrait presque te confondre avec un révérend.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis toujours le même.

\- Si tu le dis.

* * *

Des jours passèrent et l'amitié entre Oliver et Felicity ne faisait qu'évoluer. Ils devinrent de plus en plus proches. Personne n'était vraiment au courant de leur relation bien qu'il y ait quelques que curieux qui se faisaient des théories ahurissantes. Ils préférèrent ne pas se dévoiler pour ne pas attirer d'attention. Felicity n'aimait pas les scandales et même si la compagnie d'Oliver lui était très agréable, elle opta pour la discrétion.

Ce jour-là, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner chez elle après le travail. Il voulait enfin faire la connaissance de Kendall. Felicity lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle, de ce qu'elle représentait. Bien que cette nouvelle relation soit encore inconnue de la journaliste vu la réaction que cette dernière pourrait avoir suite à leur récente mésentente**,** elle refusa de le lui en parler.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer? Demanda Oliver agité, alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte attendant que Kendall vienne leur ouvrir.

Le jeune milliardaire doit avouer qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer enfin la personne qui avait partagé la vie de Felicity, qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque et qui échangerait sa vie pour elle. Il considérait cette rencontre comme une grande étape qu'il fallait absolument franchir. Il se sentit comme un jeune collégien pas très apprêté à passer un examen. Ça l'était: un examen qu'il devrait coût que coût réussir pour gagner encore plus l'affection et l'admiration de Felicity; sa Felicity.

\- Les mecs riches, charmants, hot et beaux gosses sont ses types alors je crois qu'il n'y aura aucun problèmes... Felicity s'arrêta un instant réalisant le sens de sa phrase avant de continuer sans en donner plus d'importance. - Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire alors, s'il te plait.

\- Attends, tu viens de dire que tu me trouvais charmant, hot et beau gosse? Insista le jeune homme voulant la taquiner et se détendre un peu les nerfs.

\- Oliver! Elle le tapa au le bras.

\- Ok, abandonna-il avant de continuer plus sérieusement. - Je disais, tu crois qu'elle va m'apprécier? Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était trop protectrice et qu'elle avait juré de vendre ma tête au diable.

\- Ne t'en fais. Elle n'est pas aussi maléfique que ça. Enfin, des fois... sourit-t-elle narquoisement.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Kendall manipulant son portable.

\- Enfin, tu es là, j'avais cru que... commença la journaliste avant de lever les yeux qui tombèrent directement sur Oliver. - Et bien, voyons ça! Oliver Queen en chair et en os, s'exclama-t-elle émerveillée de voir le jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ces-temps-ci chez elle.

\- Bonsoir, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Felicity m'a beaucoup parlé de toi; il tendit sa main en souriant amicalement mais la jeune femme détourna ses yeux interrogateurs et déçus sur sa meilleure amie qui ne sut quoi dire sur le moment.

\- Felicity? Justement, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner à la cuisine me montrer où tu as mis la poêle toute neuve que j'ai achetée hier.

\- Maintenant? Je crois que l'ancien est encore utilisable. Tu peux t'en servir, répondit-elle expressément ne voulant pas se retrouver toute seule avec elle dans ce genre de moment.

Elle savait que son amie allait lui faire la morale et lui répéter une centaine de fois qu'elle avait perdu la tête et qu'elle n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs bien qu'elle soit très intelligente. Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour le moment. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que ses deux amis s'entendent bien. Que Kendall réalise comme elle qu'Oliver était une bonne personne et qu'il méritait lui aussi d'avoir de vrais amis qui tenaient à lui et non à son argent, qui le comprenaient et qui le soutiendraient inconditionnellement. Et elle allait faire son possible pour que ça se réalise.

\- Je te dis que non, elle l'attira vers la cuisine avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de riposter, et s'adressa à Oliver; - Et vous, ne faites pas comme chez vous.

-D'accord! Oliver croisa les bras sagement espérant que Felicity fasse de son mieux pour arranger la situation.

Il comprenait exactement la réaction de Kendall, il aurait fait la même chose pour Felicity ou pour sa sœur si quelqu'un qui leur avait fait du mal osait leur approcher à nouveau.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Felicity s'empressa d'entamer la conversation pour éviter qu'elle lui rejoue sa scène d'habitude.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je suis encore plus stupide que ce que tu pensais et que je mérite bien ce qui m'arrive. Que je ne dois plus m'approcher de lui... blah blah blah blah!

\- Non, ce serait trop méchant si je te disais ça dans cette situation si délicate. J'aimerais seulement avoir des explications. Est-ce que tu sors avec lui?

\- Non, Je ne sors pas avec lui.

\- Alors... Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Tu es supposée être fâchée après lui après ce qu'il t'a fait. Je le suis moi. Et maintenant on dirait presque et qu'il est venu me demander ta main pour t'épouser.

\- Kendall! S'écria-t-elle déstabilisée par les insinuations de son interlocutrice. C'est fou comme elle aimerait que ce soit vrai. Mais elle s'entêta à penser que cette idée était carrément utopique. Elle ignora cette remarque pour éviter de souffrir et continua ses explications. - Il travaille avec moi et on est amis. En vrai, il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'on croyait. Tu ne peux pas le juger sans le connaitre.

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à ma meilleure amie? Depuis quand tu le trouves sympa? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? T'as déjà oublié qu'il t'a manipulée une fois?

\- Je sais bien mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il veut montrer au public au contraire. C'est quelqu'un de bien, gentil et un très bon ami. Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu es allée en mission à Central City pour une semaine?

Elle hocha la tête et l'informaticienne lui relata toute l'histoire depuis l'agression, l'arrivée d'Oliver, le fait qu'il la surveillait pour la protéger jusqu'à ce stade de leur relation. Elle ajouta aussi que cette amitié était très particulière et qu'elle préféra qu'elle reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à affronter le public.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de tout ça.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne me dises que je me trompe encore et commencer à douter de lui. J'ai vraiment confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne me fera plus aucun mal.

\- D'accord, mais es-tu vraiment sur que vous n'êtes qu'amis? Parce que soyons honnête, cet homme ne te laisse pas indifférente et lui, il ne ferait pas autant d'effort pour se rapprocher de toi, aller jusqu'à t'espionner chaque soir s'il n'avait pas d'idées derrière la tête, elle lui affiche un sourire de complicité que Felicity lui rendit.

\- S'il te plait Kenny, c'est déjà clair qu'il ne se passera plus rien entre nous. Alors est-ce qu'on peut retourner au salon maintenant? Il doit surement être entrain de s'ennuyer à mourir. Et je t'en prie, sois sympa.

\- Mais alors, je vais être sympa, je pourrais même être plus que sympa. Felicity la regarda dépassée. Enfin elle avait retrouvée son amie. - Quoi? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble et j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu, non? Surtout que ce n'est pas tous les jours que des beaux mecs comme lui se présentent chez nous.

Elle était heureuse que tout se soit arrangé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle avait à choisir entre les deux; Kendall avait toujours été là pour elle et c'était sa meilleure amie et Oliver, lui, c'est son Oliver. Elle le connaissait à peine mais son cœur s'était déjà fortement attaché à lui et il lui était impossible de s'en séparer. Elle aurait eu de la peine s'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

\- C'est fou comme tu peux changer d'avis aussi rapidement, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Je te fais confiance, c'est tout. Si tu le trouves sympa c'est qu'il doit surement l'être. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas jalouse. Rassure-moi, tu ne seras pas jalouse?

\- Non, je ne serai pas jalouse, je ne serais définitivement pas jalouse. Essaya-t-elle de se convaincre sachant très bien qu'elle mourait de jalousie si quelque chose venait à naitre entre ses deux amis. Ce n'était de toute façon pas le moment de discuter de cela mais elle ne pouvait voiler cette évidence devant Kendall qui la connaissait si bien. Depuis le début elle savait que son amie était tombée amoureuse du playboy et jamais elle n'oserait faire quelque chose avec lui qui la blesserait.

Elles vinrent retrouver au salon un Oliver stressé qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Wow! Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez enfuies par une porte sécrète. Alors? Est-ce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui a envie de me tuer. Enfin, mis à part les cent autres personnes que je connais? Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Bienvenue à la maison Oliver, je contente de te rencontrer enfin en personne. Kendall lui tendit à son tour la main avec un sourire pour répondre à sa salutation qu'elle avait réfusé au début. Oliver comprit dès cet instant qu'elle avait réussit et qu'il avait enfin gagné l'amitié de Kendall. C'était déjà un très grand pas pour se rapprocher encore plus de Felicity. Il espéra que la journaliste serait une aussi bonne amie que sa belle blonde même si pour lui elle était irremplaçable.

Les trois passèrent une très bonne soirée à regarder des films et partager leurs histoires les plus fous. Kendall apprit à mieux connaitre Oliver et l'appréciait déjà. Elle put voir aussi à quel point les deux _"soit disant amis" _s'attiraient et les étincelles qui apparaissaient à chaque regard qu'ils se lançaient, cette tension électrique qu'il y avait entre eux et ce feu qui brulait à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient conscients de ces effets qu'ils créaient entre eux et ce qu'ils attendaient pour se mettre ensemble. Cependant elle évita de leur parler de cela pour ne pas crée une situation embarrassante. Cette soirée était purement amicale et cette conversation serait peut être pour plus tard. En tout cas, elle était heureuse pour eux qu'importe le rapport qu'ils auraient.

* * *

A l'accueil du bureau de Felicity, Oliver était occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il fallait absolument terminer en beauté ce soir parce qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour lui et sa belle informaticienne. Il s'était enfin décidé à la présenter officiellement à Tommy. Il voulait qu'il la connaisse lui aussi, comme lui a rencontré Kendall. Tommy était son meilleur ami et malgré sa vie qui a légèrement changé ces temps-ci, il n'avait aucune envie de l'écarter.

Il entendit tout à coup une voix qui le sortit de sa concentration.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que… commença l'élément perturbateur en question avant de s'arrêter un instant. - Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes Oliver…

\- Queen, répondit-il brusquement, ce qui surprit le visiteur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être désagréable avec les visiteurs mais il ne voulait pas être dérangé des fois, particulièrement ce soir-là. - Oui je sais. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il plus poliment.

\- Et bien, ça m'enchanterait déjà que vous disiez ce que vous faites ici mais bon, passons cette étape, répliqua l'homme avant de réaliser l'agressivité de son propos. Il s'excusa des yeux.

\- Ok ! Alors je me répète. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de faire quelque chose pour moi. En fait, je suis venu voir Felicity Smoak. Et je suis presque sur que vous ne savez pas qui elle est. A moins que vous ne changiez vos habitudes. Felicity est une jeune femme extraordinaire. Et je crois que je vais me taire avant de m'attirer d'ennuis.

_"C'est fou comme il peut être maladroit! Il doit surement être de la famille de Felicity"_ pensa Oliver essayant bizarrement de lui trouver une excuse alors qu'il devrait être enragé contre lui suite à cette remarque de sa part qu'il jugeait déplacée.

\- Et vous qui êtes vous ? S'enquit-il juste pour vérifier sa théorie.

\- Barry Allen, un ami de Felicity.

\- Un ami ? Déçu par cette réponse, il essaya de faire mille autres théories dans lesquelles cet homme ne pourrait représenter un potentiel prétendant pour sa Felicity. C'était inenvisageable, il savait que Felicity l'aimait et ne devait rien craindre. Mais il se rappela également qu'entre eux deux, il ne pouvait rien se passer donc la peur commença à lui monter. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait perdre Felicity à tout moment. Non seulement elle était libre donc accessible, elle était aussi la femme parfaite pour n'importe quel homme. Belle, gentille, intelligente et très drôle. Rien qu'en l'imaginant avec un autre lui retournait l'estomac. - Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'un ami du nom de Larry Alan...

\- Barry Allen, rectifia-t-il sur la défensif quand il sentit la tension qui montait entre lui et son interlocuteur.

\- Peut importe. Felicity ne pourra pas vous recevoir ce soir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il savait que c'était faux, il savait que Felicity ne serait pas d'accord avec ça, mais il n'aimait pas les imprévus et encore pire qu'on lui vole sa place. Oui, sa place. Parce que cette soirée était la sienne comme presque toutes les autres ces-temps-ci mais personne n'avait le droit de la chambouler.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle a d'autres projets dont vous ne faites pas partie. Alors si vous êtes vraiment amis comme vous le dites vous devriez nécessairement connaitre son emploi du temps. Maintenant, excusez-moi j'ai d'autre choses à faire. Il voulut s'en aller dans la pièce d'à côté où étaient installées les machines et où Felicity se trouvait ignorant Barry derrière qui ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction, il croisa Felicity qui sortait.

Celle-ci aperçut Barry et s'exclama de joie en accourant vers lui suivie par le regard plein de jalousie du jeune playboy.

\- Barry !

\- Felicity ! Ils s'étreignirent. - Je n'y crois pas ! Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise. Je suis contente de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, je pensais ne pas pouvoir te trouver à ton bureau mais j'ai eu de la chance.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance. Constata-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Oliver.

\- Oui, j'allais juste te voir pour te prévenir qu'il était là. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, mentit Oliver essayant d'ignorer les cinq dernières minutes. Barry lui lança un regard à la fois moqueur et étonné par son culot. Il lui lança un sourire sournois. Oliver savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer cet homme.

\- Oliver je te présente Barry, c'est un ami. Et Barry, voici Oliver, un… ami aussi.

_"Enfin pour le moment!"_ Ajouta Oliver intérieurement.

\- Oliver ! Salua Barry en tendant la main.

\- Barry ! Il attrapa sa main tout en souriant. Seuls eux d'eux pouvaient distinguer ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire innocent.

Pour briser la glace, Barry se tourna vers Felicity pour l'inviter. Il venait à peine d'arriver et il savait déjà que s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait peut être trop tard d'ici quelques minutes. Et il était hors de question de laisser ce playboy avoir ce qu'il veut comme toujours. Felicity méritait beaucoup mieux que lui.

\- Heu… j'aimerais savoir si tu es occupée, parce que je voudrais que tu m'amènes visiter le nouveau jardin botanique de Starling City qu'ils ont inauguré. Il parait qu'il a une très belle vue la nuit étoilée. On pourra y marcher et discuter un peu du bon vieux temps.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Çe serait amusant. J'ai encore quelques trucs à gérer mais je crois que ça peut attendre. Et le bon vieux temps me manque énormément, accepta-t-elle toute enthousiaste ne se doutant toujours pas encore de la tension entre ses deux amis et leur combat intérieur pour elle. Il était vrai que son ancienne vie de jeune étudiante lui manquait et Barry était la bonne personne pour la lui remémorer.

\- Felicity, je… Interrompit Oliver vexé qu'elle ait remit en plan leur soirée pour cet inconnu qui représentait de plus en plus un dur adversaire. Felicity comprit de suite son inquiétude et essaya de régler la situation.

\- Barry, tu veux bien aller m'attendre au parking, je règle quelques petits détails pour m'assurer que tout ira bien avant de te rejoindre.

\- Très bien. Rétorqua-t-il simplement, fier d'avoir gagné cette partie. Il jeta un regard vainqueur à Oliver qui eut sur le coup envie de lui arracher la tête, avant de s'en aller.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire. Aujourd'hui c'était notre soirée Karaoké. On l'avait prévue depuis une semaine. Tu ne peux pas l'annuler ainsi parce qu'un gamin te l'a demandé.

\- Oliver, je n'ai rien annulé du tout. Écoute, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu et ça l'aurait vexé si je le lui avais refusé. On pourra toujours passer notre soirée un autre soir. De toute façon toi et moi on est encore ensemble à Starling City alors que lui je ne sais pas combien de temps il compte rester. Et quand je dis _"ensemble"_ c'est _"ensemble",_ pas vraiment _"ensemble"_. En faisant des gestes. - Je suis sure que tu vois ce que je dire.

\- Peut être qu'il compte s'installer, on est encore sur de rien. Et je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'amis hommes. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

\- Attends ! T'es jaloux ?

\- Absolument pas. _"Bien sur que je suis jaloux! Ne sors pas avec lui parce que c'est avec moi que tu dois l'être. Enfin je l'ai dit" _puis, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que dans sa tête. Il n'oserait jamais dire ça à haute voix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Il était Oliver Queen! Aucune fille ne lui faisait peur. Mais pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile avec elle de lui dire qu'il l'aimait?

\- Oh si tu l'es.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? Juste pour assurer ta sécurité. Tu dis que ça fait longtemps que vous ne vos êtes pas vus. Peut être qu'il a changé et qu'il est devenu un monstre qui dévore les femmes la nuit.

Felicity rit de plus belle.

\- Je connais trop bien Barry. Il est tout sauf un monstre et jamais il ne changera en une créature dévoratrice. Il ne se sentirait pas à l'aise en ta présence, vous ne vous connaissez pas encore.

\- Justement, ce sera une occasion pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaitre.

\- Non, peut être une autre fois. Il faut que j'y aille, il doit m'attendre. J'y vais. Et s'il te plait, j'ai laissé des téléchargements en cours. Assure-toi que tout est bien installé avant de renter chez toi. Je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissante. T'es génial !

Elle l'embrassa à la joue avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi vos avis. Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Juste pour prévenir que les prochains chapitres seront très lentement publiés faute de temps et d'inspiration. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus et que vous continuerez à me lire.**

**A bientôt pour la suite. A+**

**#Tany**


End file.
